Break, broke, broken
by Manifestement-Malefoy
Summary: Aux yeux du Japon, le lycée Suzuki est le pire repère de yakuzas d'Hokkaido. Les adolescents et leurs familles sont pauvres et l'école tombe littéralement en ruine. Alors, pour arrêter les commérages, le maire pose un ultimatum au lycée: soit ils gagnent n'importe quel concours national avant la fin de l'année -tout en sachant que c'est impossible-, soit Suzuki est démoli.
1. Chapitre 1

Le lycée Suzuki, dans la région de Hokkaido, tombait en ruine, _littéralement_.

La moisissure recouvrait les murs tandis que le papier-peint blanc cassé se décollait, tombant parfois mollement sur les élèves. Dans certaines salles de cours, il y avait même des flaques d'eau qui goûtaient depuis le plafond. Quand il pleuvait, l'administration devait prévoir des sceaux pour récupérer l'eau de pluie. Il n'y avait pas de chauffages l'hiver ni de climatisation l'été. Lorsqu'un professeur fermait une porte, le plâtre se décomposait en une fine couche de poussière.

Voilà pourquoi la ville de Kushiro avait décidé de détruire l'école, les réparations coûtant trop chères. Cependant, le maire, «charitable», proposa au principal de Suzuki de créer plusieurs clubs de sport. En effet, si l'un d'entre eux arrivait à devenir l'équipe numéro un du Japon, il payerait les réparations de l'école.

Parmi tous les clubs du lycée, c'est celui de **basket-ball** qui avait le moins de chance de sauver ce lieu. À vrai dire, il n'existait même pas. Et pourtant, ce club allait sauver l'établissement.

黒子のバスケ

* * *

 **UN**

\- S'il te plaît, supplia une lycéenne en joignant ses mains.

\- Hors de question, répondit une autre.

Elle soupira.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, Miura...

Les deux filles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. La dénommée Miura, agacée, finit par rompre le contact visuel. Elle lui tourna le dos et récupéra ses chaussures dans son casier.

\- J'ai dit non, se répéta Miura. On se connaît à peine et tu me demandes, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, de rejoindre ton club de basket-ball ?

\- On est dans la même classe, donc on peut dire qu'on se connaîtra bientôt ! suggéra l'autre fille. Je suis Nobutara Seiko, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Nobu !

Miura mit ses chaussures noirs sans rien répondre. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cette fille dans sa classe. Les cours avaient commencé depuis plus d'une semaine et Miura n'avait pas décidé le club qu'elle intégrerait, contrairement à ses camarades. Elle hésitait entre celui de lecture et celui de shôgi. Mais depuis qu'elle était sortie de cours, c'était Nobu qui l'harcelait avec le club de basket-ball.

\- Je sais que tu étais connue pour tes talents de basketteuse quand tu étais en France... Il faut que tu joues dans notre club de basket ! ajouta Nobu.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi je devrais te rejoindre ?

\- Parce que tu en a follement envie ! répondit simplement la fille aux cheveux noirs, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Miura se gratta l'arrière du crâne en grommelant. Il était effectivement possible que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, promit Miura et elle pointa la chemise de Nobu du doigt. Tu as une tâche de mayonnaise.

Nobu baissa les yeux vers sa chemise et poussa un soupir en essayant de nettoyer la tâche avec un peu de salive. Quand elle releva les yeux vers Miura, elle avait disparu.

Miura resserra sa veste noire contre elle et sortit du lycée. Elle avait fini les cours et rentrait chez elle. Quand elle s'était inscrite à Suzuki, après son retour de France, Miura avait remarqué le nombre de club de sport de son lycée de secteur. Elle avait envisagé de continuer le basket mais avait rapidement abandonné l'idée. Elle chérissait ce sport, bien sûr. Sentir le cuir contre ses doigts, entendre le bruit de ses baskets frapper contre le parquet et voir le ballon entrer dans les filets lui donnait toujours le même sentiment. Cependant, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pratiquer le basket-ball. Elle aimait jouer, mais les contraintes étaient trop importantes. Est-ce que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle ?

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent soudainement, signe que quelqu'un la fixait. Elle se retourna et surprit Nobu. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns la suivait tranquillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Miura fronça le nez.

\- Rentre chez toi, ordonna la lycéenne en reprenant son chemin.

\- Nop. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir devant chez toi si tu me donnes ta réponse demain. J'ai même amené mon pyjama, assura la brune en levant les pouces.

Miura arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu ne rentreras pas chez toi tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit oui, c'est ça ? supposa-t-elle.

\- C'est exact, sourit Nobutara en se rapprochant de plusieurs pas.

Nobu marcha dans une flaque de boue et Miura se recula d'un pas pour ne pas être éclabousser. Elle voulait à ce point que Miura rejoigne l'équipe ? Tout d'un coup, une vague de souvenirs remonta des méandres de son esprit. Elle se souvint du jeu. De la défaite. Et de la victoire. Et puis, de ce qui s'était passé avant aussi. Miura secoua la tête, chassant les mauvaises pensées qui étaient revenues la tourmenter.

\- T'es vraiment une chieuse, lâcha Miura en continuant son chemin. À demain. Au gymnase, je suppose ?

Les yeux de Nobu s'illuminèrent.

\- Oui !

Miura ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son réveil, constatant que, comme prévue, elle s'était réveillée cinq minutes en avance. Soupirant, la jeune fille sortit du lit et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Elle passa devant la chambre de ses parents ainsi que celle de son petit frère de cinq ans. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas les voir ce matin car elle avait décidé de se lever plus tôt que d'habitude pour penser au basket.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander conseil à son père ? Lui qui paraissait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ou bien à sa mère ? Elle aimait le basket autant qu'elle si ce n'est plus. Miura secoua la tête et refréna l'envie d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir son visage endormie. La jeune fille déjeuna silencieusement avant de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Au moment où elle fermait la porte d'entrée derrière elle, elle entendit distinctement le son du réveil de sa mère. Miura sourit et partit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, elle savoura le simple fait d'être seule dans sa salle de classe. Elle inspira profondément et sortit ses affaires. Elle resta ensuite un instant à observer le tableau noir, se demandant si elle arriverait un jour à se pardonner pour ce qu'il s'était passé en France, sur ce terrain de basket. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais briser les rêves des autres, voilà que quelqu'un recommençait à lui confier ses objectifs. Miura ne pouvait pas encore prendre le risque de tout faire rater.

\- Salut ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Miura se retourna, faisant désormais face à Nobu. Les cheveux noirs de jais de la fille étaient attachés en deux couettes qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. La tâche de mayonnaise sur sa chemise avait disparu. « _Alors elle est vraiment dans ma classe_ » songea Miura.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais aussi tôt le matin.

\- Parce que je ne viens jamais le matin, expliqua la stalkeuse.

\- Pardon ?

Je sèche tous les cours de la matinée. Donc, officiellement, je ne viens pas vu que les cours se finissent à midi ! Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, je vais avoir mon premier entraînement avec toi !

\- Oui... Mais ce sera cet après-midi, précisa Miura.

Sa camarade lui sourit et s'installa juste devant elle. Durant tous les cours de la journée, Nobu ne la quitta pas d'une semelle, allant jusqu'à l'accompagner aux toilettes. Les deux jeunes filles, en plus de passer leurs cours et leurs pauses ensembles, déjeunèrent côte à côte. Cela énervait autant Miura que cela la gênait, n'étant pas habituée à autant de bruit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et rester avec Nobutara la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Ils sont où les autres joueurs ? demanda Miura.

\- J't'ai pas dis ? sourit Nobu en croquant dans une pomme. On est que toutes les deux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se retourna vers sa coéquipière qui était tranquillement assise au sol. Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux dans l'équipe. D'accord.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Nop.

Miura se passa une main sur le visage. Elle avait décidé de jouer dans un club de basket où il n'y avait que deux joueuses ? Il fallait au minimum être cinq pour faire un match. Et il n'y avait même pas d'entraîneur.

\- Ça sert à rien de recruter des membres, expliqua Nobu. On se renseignera pour en trouver des bons puis après on les forcera à nous rejoindre.

\- C'est ce que t'as fais pour moi ?

\- C'est exacte.

Miura regarda autour d'elle. Elle détestait l'état de leur gymnase qui était sûrement la partie la plus dangereuse du lycée. Les trous dans les lattes de bois au sol étaient cachés par de vulgaire feuilles de papiers journal. Quant au toit, il ne servait plus à rien. L'eau suintait de partout, créant d'immense flaques d'eau par terre. L'établissement était tellement pauvre qu'il n'y avait même pas de ballons pour jouer, il fallait s'en procurer soi-même. « _Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis inscrite dans ce trou déjà ?_ » pensa la fille.

\- Je pense pouvoir ramener des ballons demain ou après demain, informa t-elle. Mais du coup, on fait quoi en attendant ? Faudrait qu'on se trouve un entraîneur, qu'on recherche sur Internet si il y a plusieurs gens de notre lycée bon en basket, qu'on…

\- On a qu'à boire du thé, pour l'instant, sourit sa camarade en posant sa pomme à côté d'elle.

Miura tourna la page de son livre, tentant d'oublier la voix nasillarde de Nobu. Cette dernière avait fait l'incroyable effort de venir en cours, au plus grand malheur de Miura qui s'était rendue compte ô combien sa camarade était bavarde. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était assise à l'avant dernier rang dans le fond et lisait tranquillement tandis que son amie bavardait toute seule juste devant elle.

\- Miura-chan, Nobutara-chan !

Nobu se tendit légèrement en entendant son prénom prononcé en entier. Il s'agissait d'une petite adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds.

\- Je veux rejoindre votre club de basket-ball ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'approchant des deux bureaux et en posant ses mains à plat sur celui de Miura. J'ai déjà joué au football au collège mais le basket... c'est un peu pareil, pas vrai ?

\- Pas du tout.

Miura regarda longuement la lycéenne qui s'était postée devant elle.

\- Je voudrais vraiment rejoindre votre…

\- On verra, déclara Miura en faisant une fixation sur l'énorme poitrine de sa camarade. On a beaucoup de demandes...

Nobu pouffa.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda la blonde.

\- Euh… bafouilla Nobu qui n'était pas très douée pour mentir. C'est… euh…

\- Nous nous entraînerons à quatorze heures au gymnase, la coupa Miura avant de commencer à partir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Miura… s'étonna Nobu. Tu vas où ? On a cours ! Me laisse pas !

\- Je suis Misaki Kasao, enchantée de vous connaître, sourit la nouvelle en rougissant.

Elle partit en sautillant gaiement, sa poitrine rebondissant au rythme de ses pas. Miura se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

\- Trois. On est que trois. À deux, c'était déjà mort mais là, avec elle et sa poitrine ultra-imposante, personne ne nous prendra au sérieux. Surtout qu'on est des filles... Ils nous faut des mecs ! Fort, si possible... Je sais pas _dunker_ et toi, tu m'as dis que tu ne savais pas bien jouer.

\- À vrai dire… bredouilla Nobu. Je n'ai jamais touché un ballon de basket.

Miura regarda sa camarade. Non, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être de l'humour. Entre la fille qui croyait que le basket et le foot, c'était la même chose et celle qui ne savait pas jouer mais par contre, qui avait créer un club, Miura était complètement larguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? se lamenta Miura en se recroquevillant dans un coin du gymnase.

Nobu n'arrivait pas à mettre un seul panier et perdait la balle quand elle dribblait. Quant à Misaki, elle n'était même pas encore arrivée. Miura était complètement désespérée devant le niveau quasi-nul de Nobu. Cette dernière mangeait une pomme, assise comme à son habitude à même le sol, prenant une pause. Miura soupira. Elle faisait partie d'un club composée uniquement que de trois joueuses. De plus, elles n'étaient pas vraiment motivées -sauf Nobu mais cela restait à prouver. Le proviseur, malgré cela, accepterait-il d'investir dans les réparations du toit et du plancher ? Ou les élèves devraient s'en charger ?

\- Mais oui ! Il y a bien des riches, dans notre lycée ! hurla Nobu en se levant.

\- Non, répondit Miura en prenant dans ses mains le seul ballon que possédait le club. La grande majorité des élèves sont aussi pauvre que ce lycée.

\- On a qu'à demander au plus riche des pauvres de nous rejoindre et de réparer le gymnase avec ses sous, s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs.

Miura n'était pas très convaincue. Comment demander à quelqu'un de refaire un gymnase complètement dévasté pour une équipe de trois joueuses ? Les réparations coûteraient extrêmement chères. Personne ne pourrait jamais accepter de payer… C'était foutu d'avance.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda une voix de jeune homme.

\- Tais-toi un peu, Yoshi, répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comment tu me parles, connard ?!

Miura et Nobu se retournèrent vers deux adolescents qui venaient de franchir la porte. L'un était très grand. Sa tête avait risqué de cogner contre le haut de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient courts et de couleurs roses. Sa peau, pâle comme la mort, lui donnait un air de cadavre. Les avant-bras du lycéens étaient musclés, ainsi que ses mollets, démontrant du sport de ballon qu'il pratiquait. Son ami à côté de lui était bien plus petit et bien plus mince. Il possédait une chevelure blonde cendrée et de beaux yeux marrons foncés. Les deux lycéens portaient l'uniforme masculin du lycée Suzuki qui se composait d'une veste noire, d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon sombre et de chaussures cirées.

\- Vous ch'êtes qui ? questionna Nobu en se levant, sa pomme toujours dans la bouche.

\- On vous retourne la question, rétorqua l'adolescent à la peau très claire.

Miura fit quelques pas vers les deux intrus en baissant la tête, une aura noire se dégageant d'elle. Il avait grandi, mais pas changé. La jeune fille se posta face au lycéen aux cheveux roses. Un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Tiens, tiens… Yoshi Shizuyo, comme on se retrouve, rigola t-elle en faisant craquer les articulations de ses mains.

\- Oh… c'est drôle, tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout, répondit l'individu.

\- De même. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Miura grinça des dents. Elle détestait ce type. Yoshi était quelqu'un d'arrogant et égoïste. La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, c'était au collège. Ils se haïssaient et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Malgré le tempérament aggressif du garçon, l'adolescente reconnaissait son camarade comme étant un bon handballeur. De plus, il savait donner le meilleur de lui-même sur le terrain.

\- Alors, c'est le club de basket ici ? railla Yoshi en remarquant le ballon dans les mains de son interlocutrice.

\- Et alors ? T'as quelque chose contre le basket-ball ?!

\- Arrêtez de vous chamaillez, s'il vous plaît !

Miura arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers l'autre garçon.

\- Je m'appelle Sora Rowing, se présenta celui-ci. J'ai fait du basket au collège et je voudrais rejoindre votre club.

\- Pas moi, précisa son ami.

Cela n'étonnait pas Miura. Yoshi était, depuis toujours, passionné par son sport. Il était doué et aimait mener les autres jusqu'à la victoire. Même si il était vraiment agressif sur le terrain et méchant dans la vie courante, il avait un potentiel non-négligeable. Miura nota qu'il savait dribbler -ce qui serait sans aucun doute un avantage pour l'équipe. Quant à Sora, il serait toujours un joueur de plus. Ces deux-là pourraient leur être utile.

\- Je fais du hand et rien d'autre, rappela Yoshi en partant.

Sora haussa les épaules, prenant une expression habitué.

\- Je suis désolé, mais si je dois jouer, ce sera avec lui et seulement avec lui. Il peut avoir un caractère de chien, mais c'est mon meilleur ami, soupira t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, ne revenez pas, cracha Miura, reniant toutes ses pensées précédentes.

\- J'ai compris, sourit Nobutara, s'attirant les regards de ces camarades. Je vais forcer Yoshi à rejoindre le club.

Miura se retint de sourire. C'était gagné, alors.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke, son univers et ses personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san ! Par contre, le lycée Suzuki et ces habitants ont été créer par mes soins.  
_

* * *

 **DEUX**

Gymnase du lycée Suzuki, Mardi 22 avril, 18 heures et 35 minutes.

\- Après Misaki, voilà que Nobu ne vient plus au club, grommela Miura.

Elle était seule dans le gymnase, allongée à même le parquet, respirant la poussière au sol. Les faibles rayons du soleil filtrait à travers le toit et éclairait le visage de la jeune fille. Cela faisait bientôt six heures qu'elle traînait seule dans le lycée et, à défaut d'avoir un autre endroit où allait, Miura s'était rendue au gymnase.

Ce matin, elle avait reçu un message de Nobu lui annonçant qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas au club. Elle ne s'était pas justifiée. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu rentrer chez elle et s'était entraînée seule tout l'après-midi. Entre deux tours de terrains, elle allait parfois jeter un coup d'œil dans les couloirs du lycée ou espionnait les nombreuses déclarations de fins de journées.

\- Miu-miu ! Chantonna une voix. Je suis rentrée !

La capitaine de l'équipe de basket fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Elle aperçut Nobu accompagnée de Misaki.

\- Parle, ordonna Miura à la nouvelle venue.

Misaki déglutit. Elle était pâle comme un linge et transpirait dans son tee-shirt trop petit pour son imposante poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue au club hier, pleurnicha t-elle soudain. Mais par pitié, ne me harcelez plus !

\- Nobu s'indigna Miura.

\- J'ai juste dormi devant chez elle ! Pas besoin d'en faire un plat !

\- Au contraire !

\- Il faut qu'on joue au basket ! tonna Nobu. Et on le fera, même si je dois tous vous obligez !

La capitaine fronça les sourcils. Son amie était visiblement motivée à deux cents pour cents. _C'est cool._ Cependant, son attitude n'était pas tolérable.

\- Pas d'entraînement pour toi pendant une semaine, déclara la jeune fille.

\- Super !

Miura jaugea ses deux camarades du regard. Arriverait-elle à faire quelque chose de cette équipe ? Elle en doutait.

Les jours suivants, Miura eut la surprise d'avoir une nouvelle "amie". D'ailleurs, elle avait appris que Misaki avait été absente car elle était très fatiguée à cause des examens ce jour-là. Les adolescentes passaient la plus part de leur repas ensembles et même parfois leurs pauses ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Miura qui commençait doucement à apprécier cette compagnie.

La plus part du temps, les trois filles parlaient de basket, de la Interhigh ou bien de leur famille respective. C'est ainsi que l'adolescente avait appris que Misaki était fille unique et que Nobu avait une petite sœur handicapée. Elle n'en parlait presque jamais et Miura avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou chez la jeune fille.

De temps en temps, Misaki et Miura se retrouvaient seules, Nobu les abandonnant pour stalker -était-ce là son plus grand don ?- Sora et Yoshi qu'elle comptait bien obliger à rejoindre leur club. La traque de l'adolescente pouvait durer plusieurs jours et, parfois, elle était convoquée chez le principal pour être entrer dans les toilettes des hommes ou avoir envoyé des lettres de menaces dont elle assurait ignorer l'existence… Même lorsqu'elles étaient signées de sa main.

Miura s'approcha d'une table en trombe et posa son plateau sur celle-ci. Elle souffla d'agacement quand Nobutara s'assit en face d'elle. Miura ferma les yeux. Déjà qu'elle était bien dans la merde à cause de son équipe pourrie... Elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner le club mais il fonctionnait si mal que c'était impossible de ne pas penser à renoncer.

\- J'ai trouvé un entraîneur, sourit Nobu en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- T'es sérieuse ?! Il est qualifié, au moins ? demanda Miura, choquée.

\- 'Yep, il a fait les tournois nationaux… Quand il était plus jeune.

 _Un problème en moins._

\- J'ai rechercher quelqu'un de riche dans notre établissement, informa Miura en coupant son steak. Il y a un gars que j'ai remarqué. Il est plutôt fortuné et il a l'air solide. Je pense qu'il pourra _dunker_ si…

\- Tiens, les amies ! s'écria Misaki en s'asseyant à côté de Nobutara.

Miura soupira. Elle mordit dans une frite. Pourquoi tout le monde pensaient qu'elles étaient amies ? Elle n'avait pas d'amie et n'en avait pas besoin.

Gymnase du lycée Suzuki, Vendredi 25 avril, 17 heures et 45 minutes.

Miura attrapa un ballon et shoota. La balle retomba au sol et se laissa tomber, respirant difficilement. La jeune fille était en sueur. En effet, cela allait faire deux heures qu'elle jouait sans faire de pauses. Miura grogna et se releva. Elle ramassa un ballon et le lança. Elle marqua sans que la balle ne touche l'anneau. La jeune fille inspira bruyamment. Elle était fatiguée; elle avait tellement de chose à faire...

\- Oh yeah ! hurla Nobutara en débarquant dans le gymnase.

L'adolescente se mit à courir dans tout le bâtiment en riant aux éclats, bientôt suivi par Misaki qui portait trois gourdes.

\- C'est pas aujourd'hui, qu'il vient, l'entraîneur ? s'étonna Nobu en s'approchant de sa capitaine.

Aussitôt, celle-ci vit rouge.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?! C'est toi qui l'as engagé ! vociféra Miura. Et puis, tu crois que tu peux te pointer avec cinq heures de retard, espèce d'attardée ?! T'as de la chance qu'on est besoin de membres, sinon je t'aurais déjà virée !

Nobu haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Elle quitta le gymnase en silence.

Dans une rue près du lycée, le même jour, 21 heures.

Nobutara marchait. Elle était énervée contre sa foutue capitaine. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle filait Yoshi sous une pluie battante, qu'elle harcelait leur entraîneur de messages et personne, non personne, ne la remerciait du travail qu'elle faisait. Elle qui s'investissait tellement dans cette équipe, elle qui cherchait des membres plus que quiconque.

\- Madame ? Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix masculine.

Nobu baissa les yeux vers un petit garçon habillé d'un cirer jaune.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Ça va bien.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers le gamin. Ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts... Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

\- Tu serais pas le frère de Yoshi Shizuyo ? demanda Nobu à tout hasard.

\- Si.

\- Oooh!

\- Mario ! retentit une voix.

Au loin se dessina la silhouette d'un adolescent qui courrait sous la pluie. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant son petit frère et jeta un regard méfiant à Nobu qui lui sourit narquoisement.

\- Tiens, Yoshi... Je voulais justement te parler du club de basket, sourit la jeune fille.

\- C'est non ! Répondit l'adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mario ? Tu veux jouer dans notre club ?

Les yeux du gamin se mirent à briller.

\- Oui, je veux bien participer !

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Nobu. Tu feras cinquante tours de terrains par jour alors !

\- C'est hors de question ! tonna son grand-frère.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant le gamin. Tu es sûr que tu as le droit de décider pour lui ?

Au regard que lui lança Yoshi, Nobu comprit qu'elle avait gagné et que, dès la semaine prochaine, l'équipe de basket comprendrait deux nouveaux membres.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! sourit la jeune fille.

\- Ma maman va venir nous chercher, informa le petit garçon. Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?

\- Tu es tellement plus galant que ton grand-frère !

\- Je te permets pas !

\- Je sais, soupira Mario, visiblement très déçu par l'attitude de son aîné.

Les trois écoliers attendirent tranquillement sous la pluie, grelottant, qu'une voiture rose s'arrête. Une femme aux cheveux de la même couleur abaissa la vitre et ordonna à tout ce petit monde de monter. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités et s'être présentée comme étant la mère de ces deux abrutis, elle lui demanda où elle devait déposée l'adolescente.

\- À l'hôpital du centre, s'il vous plaît ! sourit Nobu.

Lycée Suzuki, Lundi 28 Avril, 6 heures 5 minutes

Le matin même, Nobu arriva la première au lycée, bien avant Miura. À peine celle-ci passait les portes du bâtiment que son amie l'entraînait dans le gymnase. Misaki, Yoshi et Sora les rejoignirent trente minutes plus tard.

\- À partir de maintenant, nous formons une équipe ! s'exclama Nobu. Et Miura est notre capitaine ! On va passer toutes nos journées ensembles, on deviendra de supers amis et on gagnera la Interhigh, la Winter Cup et le tournoi national !

Elle s'était attendue à une ovation mais ses camarades restèrent tout à fait calmes.

\- On ne se verra pas en dehors du club, promit Miura.

Toutes les personnes -sauf Nobu- applaudirent.

Malgré cette attitude désintéressée, les adolescents passèrent la plus part de leurs temps ensemble. Les déjeunés étaient déjantés et les pauses fatigantes, composés de disputes et de rires. Parfois, ils allaient manger en dehors du lycée ou jouaient au basket dans le parc. Ils leur arrivaient même d'aller faire les magasins ensembles. Même si, la plus part du temps, ils avaient pour but d'acheter des ballons ou des dossards.

Tout le monde s'entendait bien. Ils formaient une équipe. _Une belle._

Gymnase du lycée Suzuki, Jeudi 31 Avril, 18 heure et 55 minutes.

Miura se gifla pour se réveiller. Elle attrapa un ballon et l'envoya dans le panier. Il rentra. Misaki applaudit. Sora faisait des tours de piste pendant que Nobu le chronométrait. Cette dernière était assise par terre et croquait dans une pomme pendant que tout le monde s'entraînait. Misaki, assise non loin de son amie flemmarde, commandait depuis son ordinateur portable des choses pouvant être utiles au club: principalement des panneaux de basket plus solides ainsi que les services d'un maçon pour retaper le gymnase.

Miura attrapa un deuxième ballon et sauta. Mais elle fut vite arrêter par Yoshi qui tapa dans la balle avec toute sa force, envoyant s'écraser au sol sa coéquipière. _Quelle puissance !_ Pensa la capitaine en haussant un sourcil. _Si il joue comme Pivot pour les matchs, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter !_ Yoshi se craqua les articulation des doigts en souriant, victorieux.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le gymnase, stoppant toutes activités sur le terrain. Un vieil homme entra. Sur son vieux crâne, de fins cheveux blancs peinaient visiblement à pousser. L'inconnu avait des yeux noirs et une paire de lunette rectangulaire aux montures marrons sur son front. Il se tenait courbé et marchait à l'aide d'une canne. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant que les adolescents s'entraînaient.

\- Je m'appelle **Monsieur Kiyuji** , et je suis votre entraîneur de basket-ball.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Yoshi en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi notre entraîneur est un grand-père ?!

\- Jeune homme ?

Yoshi tourna la tête vers Monsieur Kiyuji. Une aura noire se dégageait de l'entraîneur.

\- Que dirais tu d'un un contre un ? proposa t-il, son visage contractait à cause de sa fureur.

\- Arrêtez de vous fatiguez, monsieur, soupira Yoshi en haussant les épaules. C'est inutile. Vous étiez peut-être un bon basketteur, mais plus maintenant.

Miura serra les dents. _Trop franc !_ Elle se retourna vers Nobu pour lui demander des explications. C'est vrai qu'un vieil homme aussi normal ne pouvait pas entraîner des adolescents. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisie lui ?

\- Hé, gamin, souffla Kiyuji.

Yoshi sourit et prit un ballon de basket par terre. Il le lança au vieux. Nobu, assise par terre, fut vite rejoint par ses camarades. Kiyuji jeta sa canne plus loin et commença à dribbler sur place. Le vieil homme était plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait si il pouvait déjà faire ce mouvement à son âge. De plus, il était rapide. En deux secondes à peine, il arriva à contrer Yoshi et à marquer. Le ballon rentra dans l'anneau dans un silence absolu. Misaki ne pus s'empêcher d'applaudir, sous le regard noir de Yoshi.

\- C'était facile de te passer. Malgré tes réflexes, tu n'arrives pas à te concentré, lança Kiyuji en reprenant sa canne au sol. Tu es grand: profite de ta taille pour défendre. Tu es trop offensif. Tes adversaires ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi.

\- Je…, commença l'adolescent aux cheveux rose en serrant les poings.

\- Bon, qui veux s'opposer à moi maintenant ? C'est bon ? Alors je vais vous dire. D'après ce que je vois, vous avez un niveau plus que pourri. À vrai dire, il est désespéré. Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide ici. Tous les jours, vous venez vous entraîner au gymnase. Vous avez de la chance, je suis à la retraite donc je serais toujours là pour vous trouvez des entraînements qui vous tuerons à petit feu. Vous allez voir, votre entraînement va être des plus durs, avoua l'entraîneur sans mâcher ses mots. Mais vous n'en deviendrez que plus fort. Peut-être invincible pour certains... Toi là, la petite aux cheveux noirs, c'est cent tours du gymnase pour salir le sol avec ta nourriture.

\- Il est déjà crade, marmonna Nobu.

\- Cinq-cent !

La jeune fille jura et posa délicatement son trognon de pomme par terre. Puis, elle se leva et se mit à courir. Vu son endurance, elle finirait sûrement la soirée allongée par terre. Morte.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Kiyuji avait donner à chacun des adolescents une activité à faire selon leurs faiblesses. Yoshi devait défendre pour éviter que l'entraîneur ne marque un panier. À chaque fois que Yoshi faisait une faute défensive, le vieil homme le frappait sur le crâne avec sa canne. Sora dribblait entre des quilles espacées d'un mètre. Si il faisait tomber une quille, il devait lui aussi faire cent tours de terrain ce qui, visiblement, faisait plaisir à Nobu qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de sa fatigue et de sa solitude. La jeune fille était rouge comme une tomate, sa respiration était hachée. Elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait, Kiyuji mettrait fin à ses souffrances. Et dire qu'elle l'avait choisi comme coach... Misaki, elle, tirait, une activité un peu trop simple pour elle. C'était déjà mieux que Nobutara.

L'entraînement était vraiment exténuant et, à l'unique pause que Kiyuji leur accorda, tout les membres étaient incapable de s'asseoir sans être sûr de ne plus jamais pour se relever un jour.

\- Pourquoi tu fais rien ? se plaignit Nobu, essoufflée, en se tenant les côtes, n'ayant, elle, pas le droit de s'arrêter.

\- Parce que c'est la vie, dit Miura sans la regarder.

Miura était adossée à un mur. Elle étudiait des stratégies pour des matchs, croquant de temps en temps dans une barre chocolaté. Elle ne s'entraînait pas. Kiyuji ne lui avait donner aucun ordre après qu'elle est tirée cinquante paniers.

\- Je me rappelle de toi.

Miura tourna la tête vers son entraîneur.

\- Tu es celle qui a été viré de son équipe au tournoi internationale collégien Français de basket-ball l'année dernière à cause de ton ego surdimensionné ?

Miura serra les poings en baissant les yeux. _Elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Il ne savait rien. Il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire._ Sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle avait enfin trouvé un entraîneur qui allait remonter le niveau de l'équipe. Pas question de le virer maintenant.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, tu n'es pas meilleure que les autres, grogna Monsieur Kiyuji. La Génération des Miracles t'écrasera avec un seul doigt.

Miura grogna.

Le club de basket du collège de Teiko était très fort. Il avait gagné trois tournois national inter-collège consécutif. Au cours de sa glorieuse histoire, le club a même été qualifié d'invincible lorsque son équipe comptait alors cinq génies comme on en voyait d'ordinaire qu'une fois tous les dix ans. C'était la Génération des Miracles.

Cette année, les génies s'étaient séparés et étaient rentrés dans des lycées différents. Miura avait déjà vu leur talent mais seulement depuis un poste de télévision.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus releva les yeux sous le regard incrédule de son entraîneur et de ses coéquipiers.

\- Je la battrais, déclara t-elle d'une voix sérieusement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je la battrais, répéta Miura. Je battrais la Génération des Miracles.

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et euh... la suite bientôt ! :p à la prochaine !_

 **narkia18:** Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir ! Hihi ! Tu verras bien la suite. Et oui, il y en a une de prévue. Je sortirais un chapitre une fois par mois.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke, son univers et ses personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san ! Par contre, le lycée Suzuki et ces habitants ont été créer par mes soins._

* * *

 **Générique 1**

Lycée Suzuki, Vendredi 1er Mai 12 heures et 45 minutes.

\- Je la battrais. Je battrais la Génération des miracles.

\- La ferme, Yoshi ! s'énerva Miura en ramassant un caillou qu'elle lança sur son camarade.

Ce dernier l'évita facilement, souriant narquoisement à sa capitaine.

L'équipe était assise sur les marches de l'entrée du lycée Suzuki et déjeunait tranquillement. Étant attroupés devant les portes du bâtiment public, les adolescents bloquaient les autres élèves externes voulant rentrer chez eux pour manger mais ils s'en fichaient. Nobutara était allongée sur une des marches des escaliers et dormait paisiblement. Yoshi s'amusait à mettre des grains de riz dans la bouche entrouverte de son amie qui ne se réveillait même pas. Pour une fois qu'elle ne disait rien, c'était agréable et ses amis en profitaient. Elle devait sûrement se reposer à cause de ses cinq-cent tours de terrain fait la veille.

\- Je la…

Miura écrasa son poing sur la tête de Yoshi.

Nobu n'était malheureusement pas la seule à s'être faite prendre en grippe par Kiyuji. Miura, après avoir dit qu'elle vaincrait la Génération des Miracles, avait tout simplement reçue un coup de canne sur le crâne. Et elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle ceci. Pourtant, Yoshi prenait un malin plaisir à le faire.

\- Arrêtez vos enfantillages ! s'écria Sora alors que son meilleur ami allait frapper leur capitaine.

Les deux lycéens s'observèrent en chien de défaillance avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, s'insultant dans des murmures empli de puérilité. Misaki esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est dingue que t'arrive à arrêter les disputes entre Miura et Yoshi juste en haussant le ton, fit-elle remarquer.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds baissa la tête en se grattant le crâne, gêné.

\- Pas vraiment, rougit-il.

\- C'est vrai que, quand il hurle, tout le monde la ferme, ajouta Yoshi en se tournant vers sa capitaine.

\- Sora pourrait-être le meneur de l'équipe pour les matchs ? Proposa Misaki en tapant dans ses mains, fière de son idée.

Miura prit son sandwich et mordit dedans en hochant rapidement la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas, déclara t-elle. On va devoir choisir les positions de l'équipe sur le terrain assez rapidement de toute façon. Les qualifications pour les préliminaires de la Interhigh vont bientôt commencer. On a du pain sur la planche !

L'équipe resta muette jusqu'à que Miura reprenne la parole.

\- De toute façon, on verra ça avec notre maudit entraîneur, marmonna t-elle.

\- Ouais, accorda Yoshi. Après tout, tout le monde sait que tu la battra la…

Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter tandis que Miura tentait d'étrangler son coéquipier.

Gymnase du lycée Suzuki, le même jour, 17 heures 15 minutes.

\- Non ! Tu n'y es pas ! Plus serré le marquage ! hurla Monsieur Kiyuji.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais ! répliqua Miura en essayant de prendre le ballon.

L'adolescente n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à effleurer la balle. Elle disputait un _one vs one_ contre Sora dans le gymnase sentant la poussière. Sora ne se laissait pas piquer la balle et esquivait toutes les tentatives de vols de Miura.

À quel point s'était t-elle affaiblie en un an sans entraînement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. _«_ _J'ai fais du basket au collège et je... »_ , se rappela soudainement la jeune fille. Sora avait déjà pratiqué ce sport, contrairement à Misaki et Nobutara. Yoshi connaissait uniquement les règles scolaires mais comme il avait déjà fait du handball -d'ailleurs, en faisait-il toujours ?-, on pouvait le considérer comme quelqu'un qui savait jouer.

\- Je la bat...

\- Yoshi ! vociféra la capitaine en continuant d'essayer de prendre le ballon à Sora.

Miura ferma pendant une seconde les yeux. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle était concentrée et tout allait bien... mise à par le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choper ce ballon ! Elle devait serrer son marquage mais Sora bougeait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse y arriver.

\- Miura, essaye de lui prendre la balle, bon sang ! soupira l'entraîneur. Sora, ça suffit. Met un terme a tout ça, va marquer.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, se dirigeant vers le panier en courant. Il ne regardait plus derrière lui, Miura devait-être loin maintenant. Pourtant, quand il sauta, il sentit sa présence écrasante.

\- Je… souffla la jeune fille.

Elle était maintenant devant lui, prête à l'arrêter. Mais s'était trop tard, Sora avait déjà sauter. Pourtant, la lycéenne se propulsa sur ses jambes. Elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle allait arriver à arrêter ce foutu ballon.

\- Ne perdrais…, continua t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Le blond serra la mâchoire, elle sautait trop haut pour lui. Il commençait à retomber. Sora décida de shooter quand même. Il serra la balle contre sa main et la leva.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le sourire sarcastique de son adversaire.

\- Pas ! Affirma Miura en posant la paume de sa main sur le ballon.

Et elle le détourna de la trajectoire qu'il avait emprunté. Misaki applaudit pendant que Yoshi la regarda de haut en bas, un air de rivalité dans les yeux.

\- Ah bah quand même ! grogna l'entraîneur en arrêtant avec son pied la balle. Bon, maintenant, je veux Misaki contre Miura !

\- Mais monsieur, tenta l'adolescente blonde. Miura a déjà pratiqué avant. Ce n'est pas équita…

\- C'est un ordre. À moins que tu veuilles courir avec Nobutara ?

Cette dernière, entrain de faire des tours de terrain, sourit en écartant les bras.

\- Viens, Misa ! On va s'amuser ensemble, s'écria Nobu.

\- Sans façon, refusa t-elle.

Miura, sans écouter la conversation de ses coéquipiers, s'avança près de Sora. Elle essuya une perle de sueur de son front. _Elle l'avait fais._ _Elle avait gagné contre Sora._ Elle tendit sa main à son camarade qui l'a saisis en souriant.

\- Tu as bien joué, affirma Miura.

Son camarade la remercia et alla s'asseoir à côté de Yoshi qui était couché sur le plancher froid du gymnase. Pendant ce temps, Nobutara continuait à courir, finalement habituée à qu'on lui ordonne ceci. « _Remarque, elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui demandait, normal qu'elle se fasse punir_ », pensa Miura en regardant le trognon de pomme poser délicatement au sol.

L'adolescente aux yeux bleus attrapa un ballon et le lança à Misaki qui l'attrapa. Elle regarda sa capitaine, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Misaki, tu commences avec le ballon. Ton but est de marquer, mais Miura va t'en empêcher.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui défend ? Vous allez me placer en défense pour les matchs ? demanda cette dernière en observant Nobutara qui commençait à fatiguer.

\- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, jeune fille.

 _Ça la regardait. Et pas qu'un peu._ Mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle devait espérer que le niveau de l'équipe remonte si elle voulait affronter la Génération des Miracles et clouer le bec à Yoshi et à son entraîneur. Et elle avait besoin de ce type, aussi horripilant soit-il. Elle haussa les épaules en allant près de son amie, qui visiblement, paraissait terrifiée. Le _one vs one_ commença.

Miura lue dans le regard de Misaki la terreur qu'elle lui procurait. La capitaine de l'équipe n'avait jamais ressentis ce sentiment. Elle était vraiment une mauvaise perdante mais elle avait aussi toujours eu l'espoir de battre l'adversaire devant elle, aussi fort soit-il. Et même si parfois son équipe perdait d'un point, lors de ses matchs en France, Miura était heureuse. Car une fois de plus, elle avait pus jouer avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Elle les adorait vraiment. Miura aurait tout donner pour continué à jouer avec eux. C'était quand même l'atout de son équipe française. Mais lors des finales du tournois, elle avait fais l'erreur de...

Miura revint dans ses pensées quand Misaki sauta. _Pourquoi sautait-elle ?_ Elle était trop loin du panier pour _dunker_. _Elle allait tenté un trois points ?_ La capitaine avait sauter trop tard pour arrêter le tir de son adversaire. Elle frôla du doigt le ballon dans un allant de frustration. Elle s'était déconcentré pour une broutille et allait perdre. Le ballon s'abattit contre le panneau et entra dans les filets du panier.

Miura soupira. Elle aurait dû se concentré dès le début du _one vs one_. Elle se retourna vers Monsieur Kiyuji qui la foudroya du regard.

\- Bravo Misaki, félicita l'entraîneur. Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu allais gagner contre la capitaine de cette équipe de basket-ball alors que tu n'as aucune expérience en dehors des tirs. Miura, va t'asseoir, tu ne joues plus.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et s'exécuta. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Yoshi et de Sora qui paraissait tous les deux fatigués.

\- Maintenant, Misaki contre Nobu.

Misaki acquiesça en se retournant vers son amie. Nobutara était essoufflé et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Même si maintenant, elle était habituée à courir, elle n'avait toujours aucune endurance. Un peu plus loin, Yoshi tourna la tête vers ses deux amis.

\- Vous pensez que c'est Misaki ou Nobu qui va gagner ? demanda t-il.

\- Misaki, répondirent Sora et Miura ensemble.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses esquissa un sourire.

\- Je paris sur Nobutara. Si elle gagne, j'aurais droit de sécher l'entraînement pendant une semaine.

\- Hors de question. La Interhigh approche, sombre crétin, lança Miura sans le regarder.

\- Alors j'aurais le droit de frapper Miura sans qu'elle ne réplique.

\- Non, c'est notre capitaine, je te rappelle, soupira Sora. De toute manière, on sait déjà qui va gagner.

Les trois coéquipiers se turent.

\- D'accord, dit enfin Miura. Si Nobu gagne, je te donnerais les réponses des examens.

Yoshi rigola de la stupidité de son amie. Miura, incrédule, le fixa méchamment.

\- Tu sais sur quoi vont s'affronter les deux ?

\- Sur un _one vs one_ , souffla t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Placez-vous. Je donne le départ, hurla Kiyuji à l'autre bout du gymnase.

Miura se massa les tempes. Elle regarda méchamment son camarade. Yoshi sourit narquoisement, provoquant la subite envie de le frapper à Miura qui ferma les yeux d'exaspération. _Elle n'allait quand même pas donner les réponses des examens à Yoshi ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepter ?_

\- Et non. Misaki et Nobutara vont s'affronter sur une course aller-retour suivit par un tir au panier. Et là, Nobu a toutes ses chances, avoua Yoshi.

Miura pouffa de rire. _Ah… Elle pensait que c'était juste une course en longueur. Mais si c'était une course de rapidité..._

\- Je connais bien Nobutara, avoua t-elle en pointant du doigt la course qui venait de débuter.

Yoshi écarquilla les yeux pendant que Sora éclatait de rire.

\- Nobutara Seiko, tu cours sinon je te promet que je vais te faire courir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! hurla Monsieur Kiyuji, hors de lui.

Misaki venait de faire son aller-retours en courant tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, comme Nobutara marchait. Cette dernière pensait à haute voix à ce qu'elle allait faire après son entraînement. Elle calculait aussi le prix de ses courses. Enfin bref, elle faisait tout, sauf courir.

Misaki ne regardait même pas derrière elle. Elle attrapa le ballon qui se trouvait par terre et le lança dans les filets du panier. Bien entendu, il rentra.

\- Nobutara, sale petite… commença Kiyuji.

Sans entendre la fin de sa phrase, la brune commença à exécuter des tours de terrains. _Elle n'était pas motivé pour s'entraîner, mais pour stalker les joueurs de l'équipe, elle était présente !_ Miura regarda son amie courir autour du terrain. Nobutara n'écoutait même pas les reproches et menaces de son entraîneur, trop occupé à penser sûrement à des choses inutiles.

 _Pourquoi avoir créer un club de basket-ball si elle détestait tant y jouer ?_

\- Bon, maintenant on va faire autre chose, informa le vieil homme en se massant les tempes, exténué.

\- Mais moi, j'ai pas encore jouer contre quelqu'un, se plaignit alors Yoshi en se levant.

Monsieur Kiyuji le regarda sévèrement.

\- Je vois que vous avez encore envie de vous dépensez, donc vous pouvez faire chacun cent cinquante tours de terrains ? proposa l'entraîneur avec un sourire sarcastique. Nobutara, tu peux t'arrêter.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria t-elle, heureuse.

\- Non.

Nobu fronça les sourcils. Elle rattrapa ses coéquipiers qui avait déjà commencer à courir.

\- Donc Yoshi, tu me dois les réponses des exams, déclara Miura en ralentissant un peu pour se retrouver au niveau de son camarade.

\- Non ! hurla t-il, la respiration saccadé. C'était pas supposer être réciproque.

\- De toute manière, même avec tes réponses, la moitié seront incorrect, rigola Sora.

\- Yoshi n'a pas un bon niveau scolaire ? demanda Misaki.

\- D'après son petit frère, non, avoua Nobu.

Yoshi se tourna vers son amie qui sourit de toute ses dents. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as revu Mario ?

Nobu haussa les épaules. Les cinq amis se mirent à rigoler.

L'équipe de basket du lycée Suzuki passèrent la soirée à courir pendant que Kiyuji passait des coups de téléphone à répétition et s'énervait contre son interlocuteur.

Quand la nuit tomba enfin et que les cinq amis finirent par être vraiment épuisé, leur coach leur proposa de faire une pause. Ils sautèrent sur l'occasion et s'allongèrent sur le sol sale du gymnase, leurs gourdes dans les mains.

Miura ferma les yeux. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure de s'arrêter. Allez, décampez du gymnase, fit le vieux écrasant avec son pied le ventre de Yoshi.

Ce dernier toussa et se courba.

\- Arrêtez, j'ai des courbatures, avoua le garçon aux cheveux roses en se mettant sur le ventre

\- T'avais pas qu'à courir, répondit Kiyuji

Les yeux de Yoshi s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes sous les rires de ses amis.

\- Parce que l'on était pas obligé ?

\- Qui a dit que vous l'étiez ?

Yoshi se leva difficilement et grommela qu'il détestait Monsieur Kiyuji. Celui-ci lui répondit la même chose en souriant. Miura regarda sa montre et constata qu'il se faisait tard. Les cinq lycéens décidèrent d'aller récupéré leurs affaires dans les vestiaires et de saluer leur entraîneur. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chacun respectivement chez eux, se souhaitant un bon week-end.

Chez Miura, Lundi 4 Mai, 6 heures.

Miura toussota en s'enroulant de sa couverture. Elle regardait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà les chiffres défilés sur son réveil digital. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ayant mal à la tête et au ventre, elle était allée réveiller sa mère en pleine nuit. Sa génitrice avait pris sa température et lui avait donné des médicaments. Miura était malade, fatiguée et barbouillée. Elle avait seulement envie de dormir.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, l'adolescente regarda attentivement la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Tu as une sale mine, avoua Naru, son petit frère de six ans. Maman m'a dit que tu étais malade.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? grommela Miura, se frottant les yeux. T'es pas supposé dormir ?

La capitaine de l'équipe de basket détailla rapidement son petit frère. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés noir comme l'ébène et aux yeux marrons foncés. Naru possédait un grain de beauté sur la joue. Ce petit détail le rendant plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il portait son pyjama bleu avec des nounours ainsi qu'une couche sans doute. Miura savait que devant ses copains, il jouait le fier mais n'assumait pas qu'il n'était pas encore propre.

\- Maman m'a levé plus tôt pour prendre un bain.

L'adolescente se retourna dans son lit avant de soupirer. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Ferme la porte quand tu sors, ordonna Miura en frictionnant ses mains entre elles pour se réchauffer.

\- Miura, t'as combien de fièvre pour que Maman te dises de rester à la maison ? continua de demander Naru, intéressé.

\- Naru, je suis malade. J'ai mal à la tête et au ventre. Non, je ne t'emmènerais pas à l'école, tu vas prendre le bus comme un grand. Non, je ne vais pas prendre un bain avec toi. Oui, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles. Non, je ne te déteste pas. C'est bon ? Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse moi dormir.

Voyant la fatigue de sa grande sœur, Naru sortit de la chambre.

\- Bordel, la porte...

Lycée Suzuki, le même jour, 10 heures 35 minutes.

\- Miura n'est pas là ? demanda Misaki en s'approchant du bureau de Nobutara.

\- Elle est plutôt assidue d'habitude, informa Sora en regardant par la fenêtre de la salle de classe.

Nobu dormait sur son bureau pendant que ses amis s'était réunis dans sa classe où ils passaient souvent leur récréation. Les joueurs s'étaient attendus à entendre leur capitaine crier contre la créatrice du club ou lire un bouquin bien épais mais, exceptionnellement, elle n'était pas là.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est malade ? proposa Misaki, en regardant ses coéquipiers.

\- J'ai était deux ans le camarade de classe de Miura au collège, lança Yoshi. Et elle n'a jamais était absente. Même quand elle mourrait sur sa table.

\- Tu l'observais mourir sur sa table ?

\- Ouais, c'était plutôt drôle.

Personne ne parla plus, ne souhaitant pas commenter la remarque du garçon aux cheveux roses.

\- Dégueulasse… Nobu bave, affirma Yoshi en pointant la bouche de son amie endormie.

\- On devrait aller lui rendre visite chez elle après les cours, dit Sora en haussant les épaules.

Misaki acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers leur coéquipier qui semblait perturbé par Nobutara.

\- Je devrais la prendre en photo, rigola t-il avant de constater qu'il était fixer par Sora et Misaki. Oh, c'est bon… Vous énervez pas. Je sais où elle habite. Je vous y conduirais puis je parti…

\- Non, tu viendras avec nous, lança Misaki en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Bon, je retourne en classe.

Un ronflement pas très féminin sortit de la bouche Nobutara. Yoshi explosa de rire, ce qui fit que tout les élèves de la classe de Miura et Nobu le dévisagèrent. Sora baissa la tête en soupirant, un peu gêné par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Ils retournèrent tout les deux en classe quand la sonnerie désignant la reprise des cours retentit dans le lycée Suzuki.

Chez Miura, le même jour, 14 heures 40 minutes.

Miura resserra la couverture de son lit contre elle quand elle entendit l'agaçante sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentirent dans la maison. Elle souffla en se disant que si elle n'ouvrait pas, la personne partirait. Après plusieurs minutes, Miura décida de se lever pour aller crier sur le membre de sa famille qui avait oublier ses clefs. Vêtue de son pyjama d'hiver, elle prit sa couette, descendit les escaliers et la traîna avec elle jusque dans l'entrée. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte et le vent frais venant de l'extérieur fit voleter ses cheveux.

\- C'est quoi cette gueule ? hurla Yoshi en pointant la figure de la sœur de Naru.

Sora mit une main devant sa bouche, surpris. Miura avait les cheveux en bataille, un visage très pâle et les lèvres rouges. Elle était entrain de grelotter et regardait ses camarades avec un air surpris. Elle était entortillée dans une couverture bleu et portait de vieux vêtements gris. Miura avait des grands cernes et était courbée en deux.

\- Parle moins fort, sombre crétin... Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Miura en constatant que son équipe au complet était présente -excepté Kiyuji, bien entendu.

\- On peux entrer ? Il fait froid dehors, affirma Sora en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Miura ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer ses coéquipiers. Misaki observa l'intérieur de la maison d'un air surpris. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande qu'à l'extérieur. Les murs était recouvert d'un papier peint beige et le parquet était en bois noire. L'entrée donnait sur un salon où se trouvait un grand canapé jaune, une télévision des vielles années et une table basse. Des escaliers menant sûrement à la salle de bain et aux chambres se trouvait à droite du salon. Il y avait également une cuisine en face. Des ustensiles traînaient un peu partout dans celle-ci. Un lave-vaisselle était entrain de tourner et une poubelle était près de l'entrée, prête à être sortie.

Nobutara donna une pochette cartonnés à Miura qui la prit. _C'était probablement ses devoirs en retard_. À peine Miura eu le temps de remercier Nobu que celle-ci s'était jetée à plat ventre sur le seul canapé de la pièce regroupant entrée, cuisine et salon.

\- Tu es malade ? l'interrogea Yoshi en dévisageant sa capitaine.

\- Ouais... Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous voulez, déclara Miura en baillant.

\- Bouge, Nobu, souffla le garçon aux cheveux blonds en lui donnant une pichenette sur le visage de son amie.

\- «Nop.

Tout le monde -sauf Miura- s'assit sur Nobu qui grogna quand elle sentit le poids des membres du club lui faire mal au dos.

\- Tu as pris des médicaments ? questionna Misaki, assise confortablement sur la créatrice du club.

\- Ouais, ma mère m'en a donner ce matin. Et vous, vous êtes pas à l'entraînement ?

Les joueurs de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Suzuki se turent. Ils regardèrent Miura avant de se lever et de courir vers la sortie de la maison.

\- Merci de ton hospitalité !

\- Reviens vite !

\- À jamais !

\- Bonne maladie !

La porte claqua en se refermant. Miura toussa en remontant les escaliers, toujours sa couverture à la main. Elle se recoucha dans son lit.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué. _Son équipe était vraiment incorrigible._

* * *

 _Salut salut ! Et non, je ne vous oublie pas !_

 _Je reviens avec le chapitre trois de l'Union des Pauvres. J'ai encore 10 chapitres déjà écrit, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toujours là. J'ai créer pour me motiver un test pour savoir quel personnage de ma fiction êtes vous ainsi qu'une vidéo (un générique) sous lien au début du chapitre_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _ **:**_ _Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement parce qu'après avoir revu un épisode avec Hayama j'ai... bref) ! Seuls Suzuki et ses habitants sont venus de moi !_

* * *

 **QUATRE**

Lycée Suzuki, Mardi 5 Mai, 9 heures.

\- J'ai super soif.

\- Ouais.

\- Moi aussi.

Sora, Nobu et Misaki étaient assis sur le carrelage froid de l'établissement. Le prochain cours allait avoir lieu dans cinq minutes. Les trois amis étaient sortis de classe et s'étaient posé dans le lycée, attendant qu'on leur apporte à boire. Tiré au sort, c'était Yoshi et Miura qui été parti chercher des boissons.

\- J'ai super soif, répéta Nobutara.

\- On sait, affirma Sora.

Misaki jouait avec son bracelet autour de son poignet. Elle était collé à Nobu qui était elle-même collé à Sora. Elle leva subitement la tête et regarda son ami.

\- Sora, t'as une copine ?

\- Une copine ?

\- Ouais, ça m'intéresse ! s'exclama Nobutara en se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds-châtains.

L'adolescent réfléchit. Il posa une main sur son menton.

\- On peux dire que j'en ai une, avoua t-il.

\- Oh ! Elle ressemble à quoi ? s'écria Misaki. Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est scolarisé à Suzuki ?

Les regards des deux filles étaient braqués sur Sora qui ne trouvait pas ses mots.

\- Elle a treize ans.

Nobutara et Misaki reculèrent. Elle firent une grimace. _Sora était en couple avec une collégienne de deuxième année ?!_

\- Je ne pensais pas que les enfants t'intéressaient, déclara Nobu.

\- Tu as brisé toute l'estime que j'avais pour toi, reconnut Misaki.

\- Non, mais non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait treize ans, lança Sora en souriant.

Misaki mit sa main devant sa bouche, honteuse d'avoir mal compris. Nobu fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant toujours pas ce que voulait dire son ami.

\- Tu es amoureux de ton amie d'enfance ? conclut la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

\- Oui, sourit Sora, les yeux scintillants. C'était la fille la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue. Elle s'appelait Riri.

La mine du garçon s'assombrit. Misaki et Nobu ne dirent rien. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Personne n'osait reprendre la parole, même pas Nobutara. Sora se lança enfin.

\- Et toi, Misaki ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

\- Pas spécialem…

\- Moi, je me taperais bien Nakamura de la 3°8 ! s'écria Nobutara en levant les bras en l'air, souriant de toute ses dents.

Sora et Misaki éclatèrent de rire devant la réplique déplacé de Nobu. Quelques adolescents se tournèrent vers le groupe, les regardant étonnés et un peu perdu. Entre Rowing, Seiko et Kasao, personne ne savait lequel était le plus bizarre.

En tout cas, ces trois là se fichaient bien de ce que pouvait penser les autres d'eux.

Lycée Suzuki, le même jour, au même moment.

Yoshi et Miura marchaient à la recherche d'un distributeur de boisson. Il y en avait bien un dans le lycée, mais celui-ci avait rendu l'âme depuis plus de trois ans. Et après avoir était tirés au sort, les deux adolescents devaient ramenés des boissons coûte que coûte. Sinon, ils seraient élus d'office pour payer le repas des autres au Maji Burger les jours où ils sortaient pour manger en dehors du lycée.

Miura tenait un bouquin sous son bras. Elle ne parlait pas et regardait un point invisible devant elle.

\- On va bientôt changer d'uniforme.

\- Ah oui ? dit la jeune fille sans une once d'émotion.

\- Tu pourrais être un minimum plus excitée ! s'extasia son ami.

\- On change juste de vêtements ! répondit Miura en se tournant vers lui.

Yoshi secoua la tête, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

\- Ma chère Miura, tu ne comprends donc rien. Le changement d'uniforme est la meilleure partie de l'année. Les filles portent des jupes ultra-courte !

Miura lui jeta un regard noire.

\- Bah quoi ! C'est…

\- Encore un mot et c'est toi qui paye toutes les boissons, menaça l'adolescente.

Yoshi soupira, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ils avancèrent sans parler.

Si on lui avait dis qu'il allait devenir ami avec Miura quand il serait au lycée, il aurait éclater de rire. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, et il avait été persuadé, auparavant, que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Et même maintenant, il se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter Miura. Elle était désagréable, agressive, énervante et passait son temps à critiquer les autres. Mais elle avait un bon fond. Probablement.

\- Mouais, dit Yoshi pour lui même.

\- Et voilà, tu payes tout. Bravo ! Je te croyais un minimum plus intelligent ! Merci à toi, Yoshi ! J'avais plus de thunes de toute manière ! confirma Miura en fouillant ses poches.

\- Je m'en tape. Pour la peine, je te donnerais pas mes réponses au contrôle de tout à l'heure.

Miura haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai pas besoin, sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- Très bien ! s'agaça Yoshi.

\- Très bien !

\- Très bien !

Lycée Suzuki, Mercredi 6 Mai, 8 heures 50 minutes.

Misaki jouait avec son stylo depuis le début du cours. Elle s'ennuyait au lycée. Elle voulait rejoindre le gymnase le plus vite possible. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait encore deux bonnes heures à tirer avant de revoir ses amis.

En ce moment, Misaki ne pensait qu'aux entraînements du club et à ses coéquipiers. Elle n'avait pas une seconde pour penser à ses examens ou même à sa vie en tant que lycéenne. L'équipe avait fortement progresser et tout le monde se donnait à fond. Misaki n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de suivre ce rythme de vie, mais elle trouvait que c'était amusant.

\- Mademoiselle Kasao ! grogna le professeur. Vous m'écoutez ?

\- Pardon, s'excusa t-elle en faisant mine d'être de nouveau concentrée.

L'instituteur reprit son cours.

Monsieur Kiyuji avait attribué les rôles sur le terrain pour les matchs de basket du club. Misaki était placée en SG. C'était un poste qu'occupait les joueurs les plus puissants en attaque de longue portée -c'est à dire les tirs à trois points. Yoshi s'était beaucoup amélioré en défense et il était convenu qu'il soit Center (aussi appelé Pivot). Ce genre de joueurs utilisaient leur taille pour marquer et pour protéger leur panier. Sora avait était désigné comme PG. Ce type de personne était généralement les joueurs les plus rapides de l'équipe, qui organisaient l'attaque en contrôlant le ballon et qui devaient faire en sorte qu'il arrive au bon joueur au bon moment. Miura était donc PF. Son jeu était très offensif et était maintenant spécialisé en attaque et en rapidité. Sa puissance s'était décuplé, d'après ce que Misaki avait pus voir.

\- Misaki, t'as un stylo bleu, s'il te plaît ? demanda son voisin de classe.

L'adolescente lui tendit et reprit sa rêverie.

Nobutara, n'ayant aucune capacité particulière à part sa superbe flemmardise sur le terrain, avait obtenu le poste qu'il restait: SF. Les SF étaient souvent bon en rebond et étaient les premiers à commencer les matchs. Ils avaient une bonne défense et savaient attaquer au bon moment -ce qui, disons-le, n'était pas le cas de Nobu. Mais faute de temps, l'équipe n'avait pas réussi à trouver un moyen de la faire se donner à fond. Pourtant, Monsieur Kiyuji paraissait confiant à son sujet. Enfin… plus ou moins.

Aucun nouveau membre n'était arrivé et l'équipe avait commencé à signer les papiers pour s'inscrire au préliminaire de la Interhigh. Ils étaient impatients. Ils savaient tous que si le lycée Suzuki réussissait à se hisser jusqu'à l'intérieur du tournois d'été annuelle, il y aurait grande chance qu'ils soient confronter à un joueur de la Génération des Miracles dès le premier tour.

Misaki se promit à ce moment là qu'elle ne serait pas un poids pour ses amis.

Gymnase du lycée Suzuki, le même jour, 14 heures.

\- Du coup, on fait quoi ?

Les cinq joueurs de basket-ball étaient assis sur un banc, face au gymnase. Ils regardaient les camions s'arrêter à côté d'eux et les maçons transporter des caisses remplis de tuiles et de matériel de bricolage. Il y avait même une grue qui transportait des énormes cartons. Les petites fenêtres et l'intérieur du gymnase étaient nettoyés par des employés habillés de salopettes vertes et bleus. Tout les élèves du lycée Suzuki regardaient le spectacle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'établissement avait assez d'argent pour réparer quelque chose.

\- On ne peux rien faire, répondit Miura en se levant, prête à rentrer chez elle.

\- C'est dommage, la Interhigh approche et si nous ne faisons rien… on va se faire laminer, avoua Sora en faisant une grimace.

Misaki fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est appelée, commandée et payée tous ses gens pour qu'il répare notre gymnase, avoua la blonde. Le lycée a donc...

\- Personnellement, je pense pas que ce soit le lycée qui est financé la réparation du gymnase, souffla Nobutara en croquant dans sa pomme, faisant couler du jus sur le pantalon de Yoshi qui la foudroya du regard.

Miura haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'importe, lança la capitaine en commençant à partir. Quand tout ce cirque sera fini, on va pouvoir s'entraîner les jours de pluie et accueillir des joueurs pour les matchs. C'est peut-être juste un don du ciel. Rentrons tous chez-nous et quand le gymnase sera entièrement réparé, on reprendra l'entraînement.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara Yoshi en essuyant avec la veste de Nobutara son pantalon tâché. Si on ne fait rien, on va pas s'améliorer et on va perdre la Interhigh. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, on a qu'à s'entraîner au parc.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain se retourna vers son coéquipier.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant envie de t'entraîner, sourit-elle narquoisement.

\- La ferme.

Parc secondaire de Kushiro, le même jour, 16 heures.

\- Oui, oui, oui ! Par ici ! Hurla Yoshi, sur un banc en bois, dans le parc. Vas-y Nobu !

\- C'est dingue comme il fait froid, affirma Sora, assis à ses côtés en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses hocha la tête. Son ami le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? sollicita l'adolescent en se tournant vers le meneur de l'équipe.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit entrer dans le club de basket-ball du lycée.

Yoshi mit ses mains dans ses poches en regardant le terrain de street-basket où jouaient Miura, Misaki et Nobutara. La capitaine faisait un _one vs one_ contre Nobutara qui défendait sur elle. Nobu avait essayer de récupérer le ballon, en vain, et Miura était parti shooter au panier. Misaki riait aux éclats tandis que Miura expliquait à Nobu la défense rapproché.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Yoshi en baissant la tête, cachant son visage gêné dans son écharpe verte.

Sora sourit en tournant les yeux vers ses amies.

Lycée Suzuki, Jeudi 7 Mai, 10 heures 40 minutes.

\- Je ne comprend pas, répéta Miura, accoudée à son bureau.

\- C'est simple, Monsieur Kiyuji nous demande de venir chez lui pour bosser la stratégie après les cours, affirma Sora en relisant le mot que lui avait donné un professeur.

\- Pourquoi réviser la stratégie maintenant ? demanda Misaki.

Yoshi haussa les épaules.

\- On sait tous que le vieux est bizarre.

Miura était persuadée que c'était un coup foireux. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire. _Pourquoi apprendre une stratégie pour un match qui n'existe qu'en entraînement ?_ Peut-être qu'il préparait un match amical avec une autre équipe. Oui, c'était peut-être ça. Mais tant que Miura n'en était pas sûre d'elle, elle ne parlerait pas de son idée à ses coéquipiers. Elle arriverait peut-être à reconnaître l'autre équipe quand Kiyuji leur présentera leurs jeux.

\- Donc on y va ? lança Nobutara en s'étirant, fatiguée.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, sourit Sora en commençant à sortir de la classe en compagnie de Yoshi. À tout à l'heure, alors.

Misaki s'en alla à son tour, un sourire sur le visage. Nobutara, assise à son bureau se retourna vers sa capitaine qui l'avait rapidement imité dès le départ de ses amis. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que celle aux cheveux châtain rompe le contact.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? questionna t-elle en prenant un livre dans le casier sous son bureau.

\- Oh, non rien, assura l'autre en souriant.

Lycée Seirin, le même jour, 14 heures 30 minutes.

\- Hey, des nouvelles du coach ? Elle devait aller organiser un match amical pour nous avec une autre équipe de Hokkaido, affirma Hyûga, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seirin.

\- Elle est revenue tout à l'heure en sautillant de joie. Ils sont tombés d'accord sur une date, il paraît, avoua son coéquipier en attrapant un ballon par terre.

Le visage de Hyûga se crispa. Il essuya une goutte de sueur de son front en souriant nerveusement.

\- Elle sautillait, tu dis ? répéta l'adolescent. Préparez-vous à en baver, les gars. Quand elle est guillerette comme ça… C'est que notre prochain adversaire sera gratiné.

\- Alors c'est génial ! hurla un rouquin, enfonçant son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

\- Kagami, du calme, soupira un autre garçon aux cheveux bleus. Concentre-toi sur l'entraînement pour le moment.

Le dit Kagami éclata de rire. Il était chaud comme la braise à l'idée de se confronter à une équipe si puissante qu'elle donnait la bonne humeur à son entraîneuse.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, je suis désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment vraiment désolé !

Alors, que pensez vous de la relation **Nobu/Miura** ? Du futur **match à venir** ? Et qui a donc financer **les réparations du gymnase** ? SURPRISE !

 **Câlin Virtual:** Salut salut ! Ahaha ! Tout d'abord merci ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à modeler mes personnages et ils continuront de grandir et de s'apprécier aux fils des chapitres. POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE AIME NOBU ?! C'est tellement injuste ! Nobutara fait n'importe quoi, d'abord ! Aimez Miura ! Alors pour l'idée du club de basket, c'est un sujet que je ne peux pas aborder: c'est en effet l'un des fils conducteurs de l'histoire et l'une des intrigues principale. Effectivement, Nobu est une très grosse feignasse XD. Oui, à ce stade là, ils sont vraiment MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT dans la chiasse. Merci d'avoir commenter, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

 **Nakatsu:** Merci ! Mdrr Nobu vous fait rire ? Mais... c'est injuste pour Misaki ! Regarde, elle pleure là-bas ! La pauvre ! Oui, Kiyuji est un tyran. Un vrai de vrai. XD Mais quels sont ses véritables raisons ? Ah ah ! Tu verras ! (Peut-être qu'il n'y en a tout simplement pas ou peut-être que...) Merci encore !

* * *

* Et sinon, je suis entrée en seconde ! Ah ! L'air libre et tout et tout... en vrai mon lycée est dégueulasse. Je retrouve la description de Suzuki là-bas (j'exagère un peu, j'avoue). Je suis une grosse fan de Harry Potter en ce moment (surtout de Drago Malefoy et Sirius Black) et j'ai quelques soucis avec les fonctions, en maths (j'y capte rien...). Et vous ? La rentrée ?

* Le prochain chapitre dans un mois ou deux. Je sais pas vraiment encore mais je ne peux pas certifié un rythme régulier.

 _Sur ce, Suzuki vous embrasse (avec de la moisissure aux coins des lèvres) !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Ai-je besoin de rappeler le disclaimer ? Tout le monde ici sait qui a écrit Kuroko no Basket et sait ce qu'est une fanfiction.

(Je comprend pas pourquoi je peux pas mettre le youtube avant... m'enfin) watch?v=sG1LeOC6ttQ Voici une petite vidéo faite par mes soins. Elle est un peu pourrie, pardon.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CINQ**

Chez Kiyuji, le même jour, au même moment.

Nobutara ouvrit un paquet de chips.

\- Je comprend rien de chez rien, avoua t-elle en regardant la feuille devant elle.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Si le joueur que tu dois marquer part par là, expliqua Yoshi en suivant le chemin avec son doigt, tu dois le contrer ici.

La créatrice du club hocha la tête.

\- T'as compris ? demanda Misaki en buvant une gorgée de la limonade posé devant elle.

\- Non.

Miura s'allongea sur la moquette du salon de Monsieur Kiyuji, laissant ses pieds prendre toute la place sous la table basse. Elle regarda le plafond blanc. Sora sourit en croquant dans un des biscuits qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. Misaki restait concentré sur la stratégie et récitait à l'oral tout ce qu'elle devait faire durant le match. Yoshi essayait de faire comprendre à Nobutara comment allait se dérouler le jeu de ses adversaires. La brune n'essayait même pas de comprendre - ce qui avait le don d'énerver son camarade.

Monsieur Kiyuji poussa un soupir. Il regarda ses élèves déprimés.

\- Écoutez-moi bien.

Les regards se posèrent sur le vieil homme. Il toussa et regarda chaque membre du club tour à tour.

\- Avant le réelle Interhigh, il y a d'abord les préliminaires, comme vous le savez. On va bientôt les entamer. Ces préliminaires sont divisés en tournois régionaux. Chaque tournoi est séparé en quatre blocs distincts, Bloc A à D. Hokkaido est situé dans le bloc D. On doit gagner les cinq matchs, la demi-finale et la finale pour être le gagnant de notre bloc. Si on réussit, on sera qualifiée pour la finale de la Ligue des préliminaires, apprit Kiyuji.

\- Dans cette ligue final, ces quatre équipes s'affrontent entre elles et les trois meilleures équipes de cette région vont enfin passer à l'Interhigh, reprit Sora.

\- Mais la Génération des Miracles va pas nous passer devant ? Qui est-ce qu'on va à la demi-finale et à la finale ? questionna Yoshi.

\- On ne sait pas encore, affirma Miura. Mais je suppose que Monsieur Kiyuji a prévu de nous faire jouer contre une équipe dans peu de temps.

Kiyuji sourit de toute ses dents.

\- Exacte. On va jouer contre Seirin, des lycéens de Tokyo. Ils sont dans le Bloc A, normalement.

Monsieur Kiyuji sortit de la pièce en silence. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il soupira en constatant que son équipe était encore sous le choc. Miura paraissait être la seule un temps soit peu motivée.

\- Hé oh, réveillez-vous un peu avant que je vous fasse courir autour de la maison ! J'ai amené une cassette d'un match amical qu'à disputer Seirin en début d'année contre Kaijo, lança l'entraîneur en enfonçant le disque dans le lecteur de la télévision.

\- Kaijo ?! s'exclamèrent Sora et Misaki en écarquillant les yeux.

Le vieux éclata de rire. Les élèves frissonnèrent.

\- Ouais, dit-il en reprenant tout son sérieux. Il y a bien un gars de la Génération des Miracles dans leur rang.

Miura tourna la tête vers le téléviseur, toujours couchée sur la moquette. Kiyuji alluma la télévision et après quelques réglages, l'image apparut.

Les joueurs des deux côtés étaient grand. L'équipe de Seirin portait des dossards rouge et blanc tandis que Kaijo avaient ceux en bleu. Au début du match, les deux équipes jouaient sur une moitié de terrain. L'autre côté du gymnase était occupé par un entraînement. Le coach de Kaijo ne devait sûrement pas prendre au sérieux Seirin.

Miura sourit en observant Misaki, les deux coudes sur la table et concentrée comme si c'était elle qui disputait le match. Les titulaires de Kaijo et ceux de Seirin s'avancèrent pour se saluer.

\- Ils sont immenses, commenta Nobutara, la bouche grande ouverte.

Effectivement, tous les joueurs -sauf un ou deux- devait faire plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Misaki écrivit sur son carnet quelques notes. Monsieur Kiyuji se jeta sur son canapé. Il attrapa le paquet de chips et enfourna sa main dedans.

\- Ils sont cons, Seirin ? Ils n'ont que quatre joueurs sur le terrain, se moqua Yoshi.

\- Regardez-mieux, rectifia le meneur de Suzuki. Il y a un petit aux cheveux bleus -le 11.

Miura, elle même, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le numéro 11 était chétif, petit et maigrelet.. Il avait des yeux bleu vitreux et semblait mou. Plus inexpressif, tu meurs. Miura se demanda soudain pourquoi Seirin avait mis un joueur si insignifiant comme titulaire.

La capitaine de Suzuki détourna le regard pour le poser sur son camarade à côté de lui: le numéro 10 de l'équipe de Seirin. Des sourcils énormes et des cheveux rouges vifs, l'adolescent avait un air indomptable et dangereux. Son sourire carnassier témoignait de son excitation pour le futur match.

L'arbitre lança le ballon. L'entre-deux fut gagner par Kaijo. Le capitaine des joueurs en bleu foncé attrapa le ballon tandis que Seirin remontait en défense.

\- Il n'y a pas de son ! s'exclama Nobu en mangeant des chips. On entend pas ce que le numéro 4 dit !

\- Ça sert à rien d'entendre. Il donne juste des directives à son équipe.

Sora eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux que le ballon vira. Détourné, comme par magie. Miura se redressa et regarda le poste de télévision de plus près. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait utilisé son manque de présence sur le terrain pour voler la balle. C'était quoi, ce style de jeu bizarre ? Le lycéen dribbla pour remonter le terrain.

\- Il est bad-ass ! s'écria Misaki.

Le capitaine de Kaijo esquissa un grimace. Il le poursuivit et essaya de récupérer la balle. Le bleu était néanmoins lent et son dribble était à revoir. Facilement, son adversaire le rattrapa mais le jeune inexpressif fit une passe spectaculaire au numéro 10 -l'indomptable.

\- Putain, que j'aime son regard, au 10 ! sourit Yoshi en se craquant les articulations.

Le numéro 10 était probablement le plus puissant de l'équipe. Il paraissait pourtant jeune et avait besoin d'être maîtrisé.

Il fit un dunk hors du commun. Miura haussa les épaules en voyant que le garçon -qui devait sûrement avoir le même âge qu'elle- avait casser le panier et l'avait emporté avec lui dans sa chute. Il le leva en l'air, tout sourire. Il avait littéralement explosé l'arceau.

\- Il a la classe, précisa Nobutara, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Grave ! siffla Misaki.

\- Mouais. Il va payer les frais de réparation, soupira alors Miura.

Derrière lui, l'inexpressif de Seirin souriait légèrement. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges fit tourner autour de son doigt l'arceau du panier.

\- Coach, on entend pas les fautes de l'arbitre si vous mettez pas le son.

-Vous avez qu'à les imaginer. Ils expliquent juste qu'ils vont devoir jouer sur le terrain entier.

Un changement de joueurs eut lieu du côté de Kaijo. Kise Ryôta -le numéro 7- entra sur le terrain. Il faisait parti de la Génération des Miracles, impossible de le louper. Il était très grand, très blond et très beau. Il se tenait droit et saluait la foule qui semblait l'acclamer. Déjà, il énervait Miura.

\- Hey, mais il y a des filles là ? s'exclama Yoshi en pointant un coin de l'écran où des lycéennes gesticulaient.

Voyant que Kise les saluait, Yoshi soupira. Ah, c'était donc celui là, le mannequin de la Génération des Miracles ? Misaki, des étoiles dans les yeux, l'encourageait. Comment être fan de ce type ? Si Miura devait être fan de quelqu'un, ce serait d'un joueur américain surdoué et pas de Kise Ryôta.

Dès qu'il foula le parquet, il fit un signe de mains aux adolescentes en extase devant lui. Son capitaine vint derrière lui et lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans le dos, le propulsant au sol. Le prodige s'écrasa sur le parquet du gymnase en gémissant de douleur. Ah bah merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que ce gars n'a aucune valeur ! souffla Miura, le regard rivé sur la télévision.

Misaki et Nobu esquissèrent un petit sourire en croisant les regards de leurs deux autres coéquipiers. Puis, ils se tournèrent instinctivement tous les quatre vers leur capitaine. Elle aussi, elle était parfois violente avec eux. Est-ce que tous les numéros 4 des équipes se ressemblaient caractériellement ?

Dès la reprise du match, le numéro 10 de Seirin marquait Kise. Le blondinet arriva facilement à le passer grâce à un blocage. Le numéro 4 de Kaijo fit une passe à l'as de leur équipe qui alla écraser le ballon dans le filet du panier. Mais ce n'était pas un dunk ordinaire. Non, c'était le même dunk que l'indomptable de l'équipe adverse avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Oh ! lança Sora en se levant, surpris.

\- Assis-toi, soupira Miura.

Le meneur de Suzuki s'exécuta, encore sous le choc. Le capitaine de Kaijo frappa Kise, lui hurlant sûrement de faire moins fort -ou l'inverse. Le panier tremblait encore de la violence de l'as de Kaijo.

L'inexpressif fit une passe ultra-rapide à son coéquipier aux cheveux rouges.

\- Comment s'appelle le roux ? Et le bleu ? demanda Sora en se tournant vers Monsieur Kiyuji.

\- Peu importe.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas ? suggéra Misaki.

\- Avec vos bavardages inutiles, vous venez tous les trois de louper un panier, avoua Miura.

Les trois pestèrent et se concentrèrent de nouveau. Le rouquin venait de marquer. Yoshi sortit son portable et commença à naviguer dessus. Nobutara regardait par dessus son épaule.

\- Ça ne fait que trois minutes mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure que ce match dure ! siffla Misaki.

Le rythme de folie de la Génération des Miracles était vraiment impressionnant. Déjà 16 à 17 alors que le match venait tout juste de commencer. Kaijo avait l'air de tenir, mais pour Seirin, c'était une autre affaire ! Il n'y avait pas que Kise qui maintenait le jeu chez les bleus. Tous les titulaires étaient des durs à cuirs.

\- Ils vont finir par être épuiser, avoua Miura sans expression. Ça va trop vite.

Monsieur Kiyuji hocha la tête. Tandis que le match continuait, le numéro 10 de Seirin essayait de marquer et Kise de l'en empêcher. Une fois qu'il fut près du panier adverse, l'indomptable tenta un fade-away. Le fade-away, un célèbre tir au panier fait lorsque le joueur sautait en arrière. L'as de Kaijo l'arrêta et à peine quelques secondes après avoir remonter le terrain, il l'imita. Sauf que lui, il marqua.

D'où le surnom de Kise Ryôta; «le copieur».

\- Le grand roux aux énormes sourcils c'est Kagami Taiga. Le petit bleu c'est Kuroko Tetsuya. Ils sont tous les deux en seconde, informa Yoshi en regardant son portable. Flippant hein ?

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'ai des contacts à Tokyo, sourit l'adolescent aux cheveux roses. Ou je connais tout simplement Internet.

Derrière l'écran du téléviseur, Kagami râlait auprès du capitaine de son équipe. Le numéro 4 de Seirin était grand et avait une forte carrure. Il avait de courts cheveux noires ébènes et des yeux verts caché derrière une paire de lunette à monture grise. Malgré le rythme, il paraissait tout à fait confiant.

\- Le capitaine de Seirin ? continua Miura.

\- Attends un peu, lança Yoshi en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Le coach de Seirin -qui était d'ailleurs une lycéenne- prit un temps mort. Les joueurs en blanc et rouge paraissaient exténués et Misaki avait compris qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à finir le match si le rythme n'allait pas moins vite. Du côté de Kaijo, leur entraîneur hurlaient. Comme la télévision n'avait pas de son, Suzuki n'entendait rien mais s'en doutait légèrement.

Le score était à présent de 22 à 25.

\- Il doit y avoir une limite de temps à sa disparition dans le terrain, non ? lança Misaki en parlant de Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- C'est vrai. Le fait que leur numéro 11 soit si imperceptible sur le terrain ne doit pas être dû à la magie. C'est un «truc» qu'il doit avoir. Il arrive sûrement à détourner l'attention des gens ailleurs. Il est si transparent qu'il donne l'illusion d'avoir disparu mais tient son rôle de meneur à la perfection, expliqua Sora.

\- Ouais, mais je pense que son jeu, au fil du match, perdra de l'impact et que les ficelles commenceront à se voir peu à peu, continua Misaki.

Monsieur Kiyuji croqua dans un biscuit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

\- Vous avez très bien résolu l'affaire, tous les deux. Et c'est exactement ça. Mais il n'y a pas seulement Seirin qui a des faiblesses. Observez Kaijo.

\- C'est facile, pour Kaijo. Leurs points faibles sont aussi leurs points forts, lança Miura.

\- Pour le mannequin, il est impossible de copier le petit bleu. Donc Seirin doit l'utiliser comme point fort, au lieu de le faire jouer cacher, affirma Yoshi. Si Seirin ne l'a pas encore compris, ils vont se faire battre. Ça risque même de finir en correction.

Le match reprit. Seirin se plaça en Box and One. Une puissante défense en zone à quatre joueurs tandis que le cinquième marquait le pivot individuel. Seirin épaulait Kagami pour bloquer Kise.

\- Ça ne va pas marcher, soupira Miura.

Effectivement, elle avait raison. Le capitaine de Kaijo sauta et mit un panier à trois points. L'équipe de basket du lycée de Seirin avait complètement oublier les autres joueurs de Kaijo.

\- Mais on est qu'une équipe de première année, nous. On va pas se faire buter ? s'exclama Nobutara en croquant dans un gâteau.

Personne ne lui répondit, trop occupé à suivre le match. Monsieur Kiyuji attrapa une télécommande et mit le son. Les basketteurs du lycée Suzuki soupirèrent en grommelant. Il n'aurait pas pu le mettre dès le début ?

 _\- […] C'est lamentable. Ça vous apprendra à sous estimer les cinq majeurs de Kaijo. Vous êtes en dessous de tout, tonna le numéro 4 de Kaijo._

\- Je pensais qu'il avait la voix plus aigu, commenta Misaki.

\- De même.

Les joueurs sur les bancs de Seirin tapait du pied en criant aux titulaires sur le terrain qu'il fallait défendre.

Kuroko essaya de prendre le ballon à un des joueurs de Kaijo mais n'y arrivait pas. Peu à peu, le jeu continuait et Kaijo se détachait de Seirin. 25 à 31 pour Kaijo.

\- Monsieur Kiyuji, mettez plus fort ! cria Yoshi en voyant que Kagami et Kise se parlait dans un coin du terrain.

Le vieil homme croqua dans sa chips tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux roses lui piqua la télécommande des mains.

 _\- Vous ne pourrez jamais revenir au score, remarqua l'as de Kaijo. Ça risque même de virer à la correction._

\- Il a raison, affirma Nobu en mâchant la bouche ouverte son biscuit sec.

\- Chut ! vociférèrent les autres joueurs.

 _\- Plus que la formation et les schémas tactiques, c'est le physique et la dextérité qui priment au basket._

Miura serra les poings. Ça faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il avait raison.

 _\- Et question talent pur, il y a un abîme entre votre équipe et la nôtre._

Sora se leva, laissant tomber le paquet de chips par terre.

\- Qu'il est arrogant ! J'espère que Seirin va les battre !

\- Sora, assis-toi pour la seconde fois ! s'énerva Miura. On va encore louper son speech !

Le meneur de Suzuki se rassit, frustré. Il aimait le basket et entendre parler un prodige de ce sport comme ça le mettait en rogne. Parce que les joueurs débutants n'ont pas le droit de jouer pour s'amuser, peut-être ? Sora se mordit la lèvre. Quel connard, ce type.

 _\- Je reconnais que tu as du potentiel, mais tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Quelles que soient les techniques que tu emploieras, je répliquerais toujours plus fort._

Miura serra les poings. Kise Ryôta était coriace. Et pas seulement lui. L'équipe de Kaijo à son grand complet était puissante.

 _\- Quel que soit le talent que tu déploieras, tu ne pourras rien y faire. Et oui, la réalité est dure à avaler, parfois._

Kagami resta silencieux. Puis tout à coup, il se mit à éclater de rire. Toutes les personnes sur le terrain arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui. Miura fronça encore une fois les sourcils, comme le reste des personnes dans le salon de Monsieur Kiyuji.

\- Il est cinglé, ce type, souffla Yoshi.

 _\- Désolé, désolé… c'est l'émotion. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas causé comme ça._

Kise recula d'un pas, un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

 _\- Ce genre de sketch, c'était mon quotidien, aux States. J'avais jugé le basket Japonais un peu trop vite, on dirait. La vache, j'en ai des frissons ! s'exclama Kagami en souriant. Un homme a besoin de défis pour vivre, c'est clair. Sans adversaire de valeur, la vie n'aurait plus de goût ! Vous êtes trop forts pour nous ? Parfait. Sauf qu'on va pas en rester là ! Personne t'avais demandé de faire ton petit speech et tu l'as fait trop tôt, si tu veux savoir. Du coup, j'ai percuté. Je connais ton point faible, maintenant._

– Yes ! s'exclama Misaki.

Kagami s'approcha de Kuroko.

\- Il a la classe ! sourit Nobutara en buvant dans son verre de limonade.

 _– Tu t'en tires tant que tu le vois. Mais quand tu ne le vois pas ? Lui, d'ordinaire, il est invisible. Un truc complètement infaisable pour toi. Tes extraordinaires capacités physiques ne peuvent rien pour toi quand il est en mode transparent. En un mot, continua Kagami en ébouriffant les cheveux de son coéquipier. Ton point faible, c'est Kuroko !_

– Ça fait plus d'un mot... songea Sora en se retenant de rire.

 _\- Et ? répondit Kise. J'admets, c'est impossible de lire les enchaînements de Kuroko. Mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?_

Une sonnerie retentit dans la télévision, provoquant les cris de rages des joueurs de Suzuki devant la télévision. C'était la fin du quart-temps. Ils soupirèrent en commentant le jeu. Personne, mis-à-part Miura, n'entendit la fin de la discussion.

 _\- Fin du premier quart-temps ! Deux minutes de repos, lança l'arbitre._

 _\- Ça va tout changer ! Finit le rouquin de Seirin. Au prochain quart-temps, vous allez morfler !_

\- Avec ce score, soupira Yoshi en s'étalant sur la moquette du salon. Ça va être dur de remonter pour Seirin.

Monsieur Kiyuji ramena d'autres boissons au salon. Le 2e quart-temps commença quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je compte sur vous pour contre attaquer ! s'exclama la coach de Seirin.

«Kaijo conserve la défense individuelle ? Tant mieux pour Seirin», pensa Miura en se touchant le menton, réfléchissant à la stratégie qu'allait adopter Seirin.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui a changé, tu peux me le dire ? se moqua Kise en marquant Kagami._

Le rouquin partit en dribble sans répondre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Le prodige de Kaijo avait l'air de se torturer les méninges pour savoir à quoi son adversaire pensait. Kagami fit soudainement une passe en arrière. Les yeux de Misaki s'écarquillèrent quand Kuroko refit la passe au numéro 10 qui shoota in-extremis. Kise, immobile, entre eux deux.

Il avait fais une action combiné et avait réussi à marquer. Ils avaient à eux deux réussi à neutraliser Kise. Maintenant 29 à 35 pour Kaijo.

Quand Kagami refit une passe par l'arrière, Kise cru sûrement qu'il allait refaire la même chose mais Kuroko intercepta la balle et l'envoya au capitaine de Seirin, corrigeant seulement les défauts de la passe.

\- Le nom que je demandais ? redemanda Miura à Yoshi.

\- Hyûga Junpei est le capitaine de Seirin, il est en deuxième année, apparemment, informa le pilier de l'équipe en pianotant sur son téléphone. J'ai aussi Shun Izuki, le meneur.

Hyûga mit un panier à trois point sans la moindre difficulté.

 _\- Aïe, il nous fais mal, leur numéro 4, s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijo en se touchant l'arrière du crâne, cherchant un moyen de le contrer._

\- Capitaine de Kaijo ?

\- Il est super connu, s'écria Sora. Il apparaît souvent dans les magazines de sport ! C'est Yukio Kasamatsu. Il est en dernière année de lycée.

Miura hocha la tête.

 _\- Kise est vraiment trop fort pour moi. Même toi, Kagami, tu n'es pas de taille. Mais si nous unissons nos forces, toi et moi… commença Kuroko sans expression. Nous pourrons en venir à bout_.

 _\- Tu as changé, Kuroko, souffla l'as de Kaijo en s'approchant d'eux. Tu ne pratiques plus le même basket qu'à Teikô. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre vous n'arrive à me contrer. Et c'est moi qui vaincrai ! C'est vrai que je ne peux pas répliquer à tes attaques combinées, mais comme tu ne tiens pas plus de 40 minutes à fond, tu vas imploser en deuxième période._

Kagami sourit.

 _\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois._

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, parce que moi oui ! C'est ENFIN les vacances ! Je les attendais depuis tellement longtemps ! ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse ;)

Comment se passe vos vacances ? Pour moi, ça va. J'attend toujours la suite de l'Extra-Game (petite suite de Knb en manga si vous l'ignoriez). J'ai toujours autant d'affection pour Kasamatsu et d'amour pour Akashi (j'ai hâte qu'il arrive, mon petit rouge !).

En ce moment, j'écris également une fanfiction sur Harry Potter qui me prend la plus part de mes journées. Au sujet des cours, eh bah ça va ! Je suis toujours une brêle en maths mais ça, on s'en fou !

Pour corriger ce chapitre, je me suis relu (du coup, logique) et j'ai remarqué que j'ai fais ENORMEMENT de fautes d'orthographes ! Je m'en excuse, j'ai commencé à écrire L'union des pauvres il y a quelques années (deux tout au plus) et avec le temps, je remarque d'autant plus les grosses fautes de syntaxes et d'ortho. ainsi que la conjugaison. Excusez-moi !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici le mois prochain si j'ai le courage, sinon, dans deux mois ! Bonnes vacances !


	6. Chapter 6

Toujours le disclaimer ! Les seuls personnages de moi sont les concitoyens du lycée Suzuki et leur entourage !

Bonne lecture, et désolé pour le retard (n'hésitez pas à laisser une note, à la fin du chapitre... ça m'encourage à poster les chapitres postérieurs). Sachez également que j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avances, ce n'est pas l'imagination qui me manque !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

SIX

Kise allait faire une passe mais, comme par magie, Kuroko apparu devant lui, les bras ballants. La mâchoire de Miura se contracta sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Quoi ? Kuroko est au marquage sur Kise ? s'exclama Misaki en s'étouffant avec une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

Miura posa sa main sur son menton, observant le match. La technique de jeu de Kuroko l'intriguait. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le coach de Seirin. Qu'est ce qu'elle manigançait, celle-là ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on jouerait un jour comme ça, Kurokocchi, avoua l'as de Kaijo.

\- Moi non plus, affirma poliment le numéro 11.

Misaki écrivit quelques petites notes sur son carnet. Sora y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il donna un coup de coude à son amie qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, affirma Kise en souriant. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter.

\- Il m'énerve, avoua Yoshi en écrasant son poing sur la table, faisant trembler les verres de jus de fruit et de limonade

Kiyuji et Miura le foudroyèrent du regard. «Le copieur» dribbla et passa rapidement Kuroko. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de bouger. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air affecté de se faire si facilement passer. Comme si c'était normal. Kagami bloqua Kise les bras levés, un sourire carnassier collé au visage.

\- Tu te trompes. On ne veux pas t'arrêter, formula t-il avant que Kuroko frappe dans le ballon par derrière.

\- En France, ce vol de balle, c'est une faute, grogna Miura en se remémorant ses années de basket au collège.

\- En plus, Kuroko a profité de l'hésitation de Kise sur Kagami pour lui prendre le ballon. C'est un peu méchant.

\- Peu importe comment tu joues avec nous, rigola le rouquin quand un de ses coéquipiers attrapa le ballon et alla mettre un panier. On va tout faire pour t'empêcher de passer ! Parce que notre équipe est la meilleure !

Miura se tourna subitement vers Yoshi. Elle le détaillait rapidement. Ses cheveux roses, ses sourcils aussi fins que ceux d'une fille, ses yeux verts, sa chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons, sa cravate rouge mal mise, ses baskets à lacets verts. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, subitement ? La capitaine laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres presque closes et regarda le poste de télévision. Yoshi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le regard de son amie. Il haussa les épaules et continua de regarder le match que disputait Kaijo et Seirin. Miura examina de nouveau son camarade qui finit par s'énerver:

\- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es fait viré de ton club de handball parce que tu joue dans notre club de basket-ball ? demanda t-elle du tac au tac.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Yoshi. Le garçon fit mine de s'en ficher. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Je ne me suis pas fait viré ! Je suis parti tout seul !

\- Il s'est fait viré, déclara Sora d'un ton neutre.

\- Sora ! s'énerva son meilleur ami.

Miura attrapa son thé et but en silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade de classe qui était pour une fois silencieuse. Nobutara s'était endormie et bavait sur la table, paisiblement.

Yoshi avait choisi le basket, au lieu de choisir le hand. Mais les deux mois passés avec lui n'avait pourtant pas été un cadeau pour elle. Miura supportait Yoshi en tant que coéquipiers et en tant que camarade. Mais au final, Miura ressentait peut-être de l'amitié pour le garçon aux cheveux roses... Elle balaya cette pensée de son esprit en se retournant vers la télévision. Certes, il avait choisi le basket-ball et cela faisait plaisir à Miura, mais pas tant que ça. Il disait en début d'année que le handball comptait plus que tout et maintenant, il était pilier dans l'équipe de basket du lycée Suzuki.

Bon, d'accord. Miura était heureuse que Yoshi fasse parti intégrante du club. Mais elle sentait toujours l'étau de l'équipe se resserrer, la peur de les décevoir l'envahir. Elle chassa une nouvelle fois cette idée de son esprit.

\- Tu aurais pu la fermer ! aboya Yoshi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arrête de stresser ! souffla Sora en haussant les épaules. Personne ne va te faire de critique.

Miura fusilla du regard les deux garçons en voyant que Nobutara commençait à gigoter à cause du bruit. Si elle se réveillait... le moment de paix de l'équipe allait se finir si vite ! Elle allait hurler à ses coéquipiers de se taire mais la tireuse de l'équipe la doubla. Misaki s'agitait dans tous les sens, tentant de calmer ses amis.

\- Fermez-là, tout le monde, maintenant, ordonna Monsieur Kiyuji. Ou sinon...

Les joueurs avalèrent leurs salives quand leur coach commença à citer des dizaines de techniques de tortures. Sora avait poser sa veste sur les épaule de Nobutara en attendant que Kiyuji ai fini son monologue cruel. Yoshi déglutit. Misaki, elle, se retourna vers le poste de télévision et fut choquée par la progression du score et du match.

\- Temps mort ! hurla l'arbitre quand Kuroko s'écrasa au sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Misaki en essayant de reconstituer la scène.

\- T'avais qu'à regarder, souffla Miura.

Les joueurs de Seirin se regroupèrent autour de leur numéro 11 qui saignait abondamment de l'arcade. Tout ça à cause de la bague que Kise portait à la main et au coup non intentionnel qu'il avait eu à l'égart de Kuroko. Ce dernier était par terre et ne disait rien, son air passablement ennuyé collé au visage. Il se releva difficilement tandis que Kaijo se collait autour de leur as qui était désemparé. «Si il l'avait fais exprès, c'était bien jouer», songea Miura, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

\- Kise est une brute, continua Sora en regardant Yoshi, comme pour le comparer à lui.

\- Il n'a pas fais exprès, assura Misaki en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du blond, un soupir dans la voix.

\- Apportez un kit de premier secours ! demanda la coach de Seirin.

Kuroko esquissa un sourire à Kagami quand celui-ci lui demanda comment il allait.

\- Tout va bien. Le match ne fait que commen-

Kuroko retomba sur le parquet du gymnase sous le regard de ses camarades perturbé par cette rechute soudaine. Il le portèrent et l'allongèrent sur un des deux bancs. Pendant ce temps, Kasamatsu -le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball de Kaijo-, paraissait agacé. Le score était à leur avantage, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Misaki poussa un long soupire à s'en tordre l'âme. Elle ne le comprenait pas et ça la fatiguait. Il s'essuya le visage avec son maillot de couleur bleu et s'approcha d'un de ses coéquipiers avec qui il discuta.

\- C'est fini. Sans le duo de Kagami et Kuroko, Kaijo va créer l'écart. C'est triste à dire, mais bon, déclara Sora tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Faux, contredit Monsieur Kiyuji. Retrace la situation.

\- Hum… je serais plus de l'avis de Sora, compatit Miura, une main sur le menton. Le rouquin de Seirin est dur à dompter et jouera forcément en solo. La coach de leur équipe est prudente et n'enverra sûrement plus Kuroko sur le terrain.

Donc forcément, Kaijo va prendre l'avantage, conclut Misaki.

Yoshi se laissa tomber sur la table, fatigué. Les cours étaient fatiguant et durs en plus du club de basket. Il se tourna vers Nobu. Celle-ci avait la tête étalée sur la table basse et dormait tranquillement sans que personne ne lui fasse de critique. Comment cette fille qui semblait détester se dépenser et courir pouvait avoir créé un club de basket ?

Nobutara ouvrit subitement les yeux, ce qui provoqua un cri de la part de son coéquipier, surpris. Il hurla à la mort pendant que Sora, Misaki et Miura essayait de comprendre la situation. Nobu se gratta l'arrière du crâne en riant de la peur qu'elle avait procurer à Yoshi. Celui-ci mit sa main sur son cœur et la menaça plusieurs fois. Il avait vraiment eu peur, là.

\- Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Regardez-mieux !

Quand la fin du temps mort sonna, les joueurs de Seirin défendait chacun sur un joueur. Grâce à un écran -une action visant à gêner le défenseur d'un coéquipier en se plaçant sur sa trajectoire- très serré de la part de son coéquipier, Hyûga attrapa le ballon, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination.

\- Prenez ça ! hurla t-il quand le panier à trois points rentra dans l'arceau

\- Allez !

Misaki resservit tous les verres de limonade vides avant de boire à son tour. Elle soupirant en constatant que Nobu souriait bêtement au pilier de l'équipe. La stalkeuse et le frère de Mario se remirent précipitamment à regarder la télévision quand Kiyuji frappa son pied contre la table en bois, cassant un verre. Misaki se retourna vers lui, surpris

Voyant que des éclats de verre traînaient, elle les ramassa délicatement et les posa sur la table basse en bois. Elle essaya d'essuyer la limonade avec la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, c'est à dire la veste que Sora avait mise sur les épaules de Nobu quand elle dormait. Quand elle eu fini, elle reposa le manteau à sa place et se tourna vers Sora. Celui-ci était complètement concentré sur le match et ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Misaki s'excusa auprès du meneur, qui haussa les sourcils, sceptique. La tireuse balaya de la main la mauvaise action qu'elle venait de commettre. Sora haussa les épaules et s'intéressa de nouveau à la cassette télévisé.

\- Hyûga est un pro des clutch time, comprit le meneur de Suzuki en tapant dans ses mains. Les titulaires de Seirin sont forts autant que ceux de Kaijo, c'est ça ?

Miura porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Les clutch time -les moments décisifs des matchs- étaient les forts de Hyûga, le capitaine de Seirin. Il rentrait tous ces trois points à ce stade là.

Pendant leur match d'entraînement, Suzuki allait donc devoir prendre l'avantage dès le premier quart-temps. De plus, il allait falloir gérer le rythme de Kagami et Kuroko. Seirin n'était pas un adversaire facile.

Le match continua, mais le rythme s'adoucit. Seirin n'étaient pas aussi bons sans Kuroko, mais leur attaque restait plutôt coriace. Seirin s'appuyait principalement sur l'adresse de leur numéro 4 au tir. Il restait une minute trente avant la fin du deuxième quart-temps et le score était de 48 à 52 pour Kaijo. Kuroko était toujours inconscient sur le banc et les joueurs étaient tous de plus en plus fatigué.

Les cinq amis se turent l'un après l'autre. Chacun pensait pour lui, ne voulant pas débattre sur les hypothèses de «qui allait gagner ce match». Et pour être honnête, c'était mal engagé pour Seirin. Miura remit une de ses mèches de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille et plissa les yeux. Elle se concentrait mais n'arrivait pas à avoir une idée sur le score final.

\- Ils commencent à perdre en concentration, affirma Yoshi, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui régnait dans le salon. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse revenir au score.

\- Hum… réfléchit Miura tout haut.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers leur capitaine. La sonnerie désignant la fin du quart-temps sonna. Elle se coucha sur la moquette du salon et se massa l'arête du nez. Si Kuroko revenait en jeu, Seirin avait la possibilité de gagner. Kise commençait à fatiguer, également. Non, ça allait être quand même assez compliqué de gagner pour Seirin. Miura frotta sa tête contre le sol en grommelant. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à voir le futur. C'était logique, mais ça l'énervait.

\- Oh ! La coach de Seirin fait rentrer Kuroko ! déclara Misaki quand le match recommença.

\- Pourquoi ? Il était sur le banc ? ne comprit pas Nobutara.

\- Chut !

\- Elle ne joue plus la carte de la protection ? Bizarre, affirma Sora. Elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Le numéro 11 de Seirin s'avança en direction de Kagami qui était déjà sur le terrain. Il s'arrêta à trois mètre de lui et le regarda sans expression.

\- Allons-y ! s'exclama son coéquipier.

\- Oui, affirma l'autre.

Peut-être qu'en début de match, Kaijo s'était habitué aux techniques de Kuroko, mais ils avaient l'air perdu pendant la première partie du dernier quart-temps. Les points s'enchaînaient sur les deux équipes, le rythme recommençait à accélérer. De tous les côtés, les attaques et les défenses étaient bien placées, le match était très serré.

Miura avait deviner le gagnant et comment allait se dérouler la fin du match, alors elle était rentrée chez elle plus tôt, ne souhaitant pas rester alors qu'il était bientôt seize heures. Sora se creusait le crâne mais ne trouvait pas d'hypothèse plausible. Kiyuji, lui, conservait son sourire. Nobutara mangeait tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur. Misaki prenait les dernières notes. Yoshi écoutait attentivement les stratégies que mettait en place Izuki -le meneur de Seirin.

Tous étaient concentrés -sauf Miura qui était partie, bien entendu. Quand le score atteint 80 à 82 pour Kaijo, les joueurs devant le poste télévision se rongèrent les doigts tandis que ceux qui jouaient été exténués, transpirait et suait.

Et quand Hyûga mit le panier qui marqua l'égalité, Misaki se mit à hurler de joie. Kaijo paraissait indigné et frustré par ce retournement de situation. Kise, l'esprit de victoire en tête, le visage blasé et les yeux plantés dans le vide couru comme un fou vers le panier adverse quand Kasamatsu -son capitaine- lui fit une passe. Il passa devant Kuroko et évita de se faire prendre la balle par Kagami. Son niveau avait évoluer; il ne blaguait plus. Kise dunka avec une facilité impressionnante.

\- Je ne perdrais pas, dit-il avec le visage baissé. Contre personne, pas même Kurokocchi !

\- Ça craint, ria nerveusement Hyûga en essuyant son visage avec son maillot. On y va à fond ! Ça va reprendre comme au premier quart-temps: Une attaque défense ultra-rapide !

\- Allez ! Hyûga, défense ! Mitobe, ton poste ! ordonna leur coach

\- C'est bon… courage.

\- Kise est juste devenu super fort en cinq seconde. Mais sinon, ça va.

Un sourire étira les joues de Yoshi.

\- Moi aussi, je sais comment il va se terminer, ce match. Je peux partir ?

\- Non, toi tu restes, affirma Kiyuji.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi mais Yoshi fit ce que le coach demandait, non sans se plaindre et crier au favoritisme -qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas un.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ! s'époumonait le coach de Kaijo. Vous êtes trop lents !

Il restait deux minutes dix avant la fin du match, le score était de 91 à 93 pour Kaijo. Et après plusieurs paniers, une autre égalité fut mise en place.

\- Ils sont tenaces, c'est bien ! s'exclama Sora.

\- Mais il manque de..

\- On n'a plus le temps, interceptez ! hurla Hyûga. Si on ne récupère pas la ballon, c'est terminé !

Il restait maintenant une dizaine de seconde et Seirin n'avait plus la force de jouer les prolongations. Le capitaine de Seirin intercepta la balle quand le 4 de Kaijo essaya de tirer. Hyûga la lança à Kagami et à Kuroko qui était loin devant. Kise apparu devant l'inexpressif et l'indomptable.

\- Les laissez pas passer ! cria Kasamatsu.

Pendant ce temps, sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Miura croqua dans une barre chocolatée. Elle sourit en savourant le doux goût qu'elle aimait tant.

Kuroko ne savait pas tirer, ni dribbler... Il ne savait pas jouer au basket-ball mis-à-part pour faire des passes spectaculaire ou détourner le ballon. Et si comme elle le pensait, il allait utiliser une stratégie particulière, ils pourraient avoir la victoire.

Elle sourit en sachant à l'avance que ce qu'elle avançait était correct. Kise devait actuellement avoir augmenter son niveau et être en face de Kagami et Kuroko. Le roux devait avoir fait une passe à son coéquipier. Mais comme Kise pensait que Kuroko ne savait pas tirer -ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas- il allait défendre instinctivement sur Kagami.

Devant le poste de télévision, les prédictions de Miura se réalisèrent. Kagami fit une passe à Kuroko. Et ce dernier tira au panier.

\- Il tire ?! s'écrièrent en même temps Seirin, Kaijo et Suzuki.

\- Non, c'est un alley-oop !

\- Je le savais ! vociféra Yoshi. Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça.

Kise sauta en même temps que Kagami. Mais le rouquin aux gros sourcils continuait de monter, comme si la pesanteur ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Il allait de plus en plus haut et le mannequin de la Génération des Miracles, lui, commençait déjà à retomber. Kagami frôla le ballon des doigts.

\- Il suffit de marquer un...

\- Un buzzer-beater, s'écria Yoshi en haussant les épaules. Il ne peux pas copier si le match est terminé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu nous rendes la pareille, parce que… c'est terminé ! jura Kagami en mettant dunk spectaculaire qui fit trembler l'arceau.

Le regard de Misaki s'illumina tandis que la sonnerie désignant la fin du match retentissait dans le gymnase. 100 à 98, pour Seirin. Hyûga, Izuki et un autre titulaire levèrent le pouce en signe de victoire. Kagami s'extasia et se mit à secouer Kuroko dans tous les sens. Le garçon invisible demanda poliment -un grain énerver, peut-être- au rouquin de le lâcher.

\- Ouais ! hurla t-il. On a gagné !

\- J'y crois pas, c'est un des plus beau jour de ma vie, affirma le capitaine de Seirin.

Le regard de Misaki se posa sur un coin de l'écran, où Kise semblait dévaster. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que ses coéquipiers débattait du match qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce retournement de situation ! s'exclama Sora en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Je suis déçue, avoua Nobu.

\- T'aurais pas fais mieux ! hurlèrent de rire les deux garçons.

\- J'y crois pas… on a perdu, murmura faiblement Kise.

Une larme solitaire dévala la joue de Kise. Il s'essuya les joues, plusieurs fois. Puis il sanglota de nouveau. Misaki ne le quitta pas des yeux. En fait, il voulait juste gagner, pas vrai ?

\- Je rêve ou Kise pleure ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le mannequin. La tête baissée dont les yeux dégoulinaient de larmes.

\- C'est dure de perdre, pas vrai ? lança Monsieur Kiyuji pour lui-même

\- C'était qu'un match d'entraînement ! J'aurais compris si c'était un match officiel, mais là... soupira un spectateur.

Kiyuji se redressa.

\- Espèce de naze ! jura Kasamatsu en lui donnant un énorme coup de pied dans le dos, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Arrête de chialer, t'es ridicule ! Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus, dans cette histoire ? C'est de savoir que t'avais jamais perdu de match avant ! Regarde toi un peu. Avec tes yeux de chien battu là, ça me donne envie de t'en mettre une !

«Tu l'as déjà fais, Kasamatsu-sempai», pensèrent les joueurs de basket-ball du lycée Suzuki.

\- Je veux voir les deux équipes en rang ! déclara l'arbitre.

Seirin et Kaijo s'exécutèrent rapidement, les chaussures crissant sur le parquet en bois et les larmes de Kise essuyées.

\- Le lycée Seirin remporte ce match de 100 points à 98. Saluez-vous.

Tous les lycéens se courbèrent et se serrèrent la main. Monsieur Kiyuji prit la télécommande sur la table et éteignit la télévision.

\- Je suis prêt à défoncer Kagami ! affirma Yoshi en se levant.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Sora. J'ai hâte de jouer contre eux !

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille s'acheter une glace ou un truc à grignoter avant de rentrer ? proposa Misaki.

\- Mais Miura est partie ! souffla Nobutara. Ce serait mieux d'y aller avec elle.

L'équipe réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Sortez de chez-moi ! Les cours sont finis et l'entraînement pratique aussi ! s'énerva Kiyuji en pointant la porte. Le match est demain au alentours quatorze heures ! Ne soyez pas en retard !

Dehors, ne trouvant pas de solution comme aucun n'avait le numéro de téléphone de leur capitaine, ils décidèrent de reporter leur projet au lendemain.

* * *

Hello ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend cinq minutes ! Bonne rentrée à tous !


End file.
